A Chance Encounter
by Lindie825
Summary: An unexpected meeting changes everything. Eric and Sookie are thrust together to fight against a common enemy. AU and Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

It was pretty slow in the Emergency Room for a Friday night. There had been a few patients, including the usual suspects – those patients who sought the company of the ER staff out of loneliness or having nowhere else to go – but there was nothing particularly interesting or complicated during this evening. Working in Emergency Medicine, you could usually count on those head shakers, like objects residing in places they shouldn't, or a diagnosis or trauma that required a surgery or a hospitalization, but that was not the night the staff and physicians at LSU Medical Center were experiencing. No, tonight they had a sore throat, a croupy child, a sprained ankle, and a drunk. They should probably thank the heavens for a quiet night, but it made for a very long shift.

It wasn't until 3:00 am that their quiet night took a turn. A car accident. Those can run the gamut from mild to major and, unfortunately, this one fell into the major category. This was a single car accident, with one male victim. At minimum, he had a head injury and had lost consciousness, and he was being transported to them by paramedics.

The moment the call came in, the physicians and staff kicked into high gear preparing for the ambulance's arrival. Once they were set-up, they waited, with hearts pumping and adrenaline racing through their bodies. This was the calm before the storm, as they waited in anticipation for all hell to break loose.

Ten minutes later, with sirens blaring, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics quickly rolled the unconscious male through the ambulance entryway into the waiting arms of the medical staff. There was electricity in the air from the enormous surge of energy that engulfed the room, as the doctors and nurses began their assessment.

Once in the trauma room there was a rush as the patient's head injury was evaluated, his blood pressure checked, labs drawn, x-rays taken, and an exam for internal injuries and broken bones begun. Monitors beeped as heart rate, oxygen intake, and pulse were continuously measured. Controlled chaos permeated the room as the doctor, nurses, and techs performed their duties.

Although he remained unconscious, the doctor determined that the patient suffered from two broken ribs and a pretty decent concussion, all courtesy of one hell of an impact with the steering wheel. Thankfully, his internal organs managed to escape injury and a CT of the brain showed no swelling.

The patient's blood alcohol was also checked and came back negative. It seems, barring any other medical reason, falling asleep at the wheel may have been the cause of the accident. It was difficult to be certain until the patient woke or family members arrived who could share his medical history, but the doctor felt confident that there would be a good medical outcome.

Jason Stackhouse listed a sister as his emergency contact. A phone call had been placed and she was now on her way in. The doctor hoped that speaking with her would eliminate any need for further medical intervention and that Mr. Stackhouse could be admitted and monitored as they waited for him to regain consciousness.

It was close to 4:00am when the doctor heard footsteps in the distance. Someone was running. They were not the heavy footsteps of a large person. He could tell that the person was small statured. A few minutes later he heard the southern lilt of a female at the front desk. He heard the inquiry and knew this had to be Sookie Stackhouse. The double doors opened and he saw a tearful, distraught blond being escorted by the receptionist. This was his cue.

"Ms. Stackhouse? I'm Dr. Northman. I'm the one taking care of your brother."

"Oh my god, how is he? Is he okay? Please let me him be okay." Sookie pleaded with fresh tears falling down the trail of her recently dried ones.

Eric Northman was not someone who was affected by emotions. He spent his entire existence keeping his distance and staying controlled. He was steady and quick-thinking, with impossibly fast reflexes. His bedside manner may have been considered a bit chilly by some, but his skill as a physician was beyond reproach. He was a standout in emergency medicine. Yet, here he stood surprisingly affected by the anguish of the young woman in front of him.

"Ms. Stackhouse, your brother is stable. As I'm sure you were told, he was in a car accident. He sustained a concussion and two broken ribs, but I think he should recover nicely."

"Oh god…thank you Dr. Northman. Can I see him?"

"Certainly. He's still unconscious, but he's stable. Perhaps the he might find the sound of your voice soothing."

Sookie tentatively followed the doctor as he led her to her brother. God….Jason. He was always finding trouble. Mostly, it was women, but this…she never dreamed of anything like this.

Ever since they were kids, Jason could find trouble. He was wild and undisciplined. Always seeking adventure wherever he could find it. Often that adventure had to do with some girl. There was no denying, Jason was an attractive boy who grew into a handsome man. He was by all accounts a girl magnet, with his legion of "followers" watching his every move. Of course, he would also wound the hearts of girl after girl, but for some unknown reason there would always be another girl or two waiting to move into the next open slot.

Jason had his share of male friends, too. He was just downright likable, basically a good guy, who loved sports, worked hard, and got along with everybody.

As Sookie breached the barrier of privacy that the curtain provided, she saw her brother laying on the gurney with a bandaged head. He had an IV in his arm, pulse oximeter on his finger, blood pressure cuff surrounding this bicep, and there was the beeping of the EKG in the background. Even though the doctor reassured her that Jason would be fine, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by seeing the wires and monitors and bandages.

Eric Northman stood behind her. "I know it looks worse than it is, but really, I do believe he'll be fine."

"Thank you" Sookie whispered. She wanted to trust what he said, but it was so hard after seeing her brother. She moved to hold Jason's had and started to cry. The thought of losing Jason brought back the memories of losing her parents and her Gran. He was all she had left and she couldn't fathom the thought.

Eric watched the young blond as she hovered over her brother. Something about her tugged at his otherwise cold heart. He heard many a crying family member or friend in his time. He was not particularly bothered by crying and big emotions, although if it was an exceptionally bloody night, his found himself more annoyed than anything else. But _her_ tears evoked something unfamiliar in him, something disquieting.

Unsettled by her, he quietly disappeared seeking refuge in the cold night air. Eric took several deep breaths to clear his nostrils of the antiseptic hospital smell, of dried blood…and of her. Ten minutes later he found that he could refocus and decided it was time to go back in. He took a quick peek in the main core and saw that Sookie was still with her brother, holding his hand with her head on the bed. He stood there watching for a few minutes never taking his eyes off of her. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head as though to shake off her hold on him. Irritated with himself, he turned and walked to his office.

Sookie laid there with her brother for close to an hour before the nurse came to tell her that they were getting ready to admit him into the hospital. She could stay while they transferred him, but once he was in his room, she would have to leave and come back later in the day. She didn't want to leave Jason. She was afraid if she left him, she wouldn't see him again, but the nurse reassured her and insisted that she go and get some rest. Sookie finally agreed knowing she'd be no good to Jason if she was exhausted and got herself sick.

Sookie walked out the door into the parking lot. She was exhausted and couldn't believe that the sun would be rising soon. It was still dark, but when she looked into the sky, she could see the slight glow of light in the horizon letting all around know that a new day was about to begin.

As she continued to her car, she couldn't help by reminisce about the last few hours. In spite of both her physical and emotional exhaustion, she felt relieved that Jason would be okay. Her thoughts drifted from that relief to that of Eric Northman. She was too preoccupied earlier to give him much thought, but now, with crisis averted, he stood out in her mind. He was tall and blond and had blue gray eyes that showed the storm that belied his cool demeanor. Now that she was thinking about him, she acknowledged how attractive he had been. He was probably the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Stuck in her own head, she suddenly felt as though someone was watching her. She stopped and looked in every direction until her eyes met his. He was staring at her from the door she had just left and now she matched his gaze. If felt like hours had passed even though it was probably minutes. His face was hard, absent of any expression and it confused her. Finally, his gaze broke as he looked to the sky. His eyes re-engaged hers and moments later, a smile broke his previously expressionless face. The smile caught Sookie off guard so much so that she didn't even see him leave. He was just gone.

A chill washed over her and it spurred her to get to her car quickly. Once she was in her car, she started the engine, gripped the steering wheel, and took a deep breath. She's not sure what just happened, but it had unnerved her. She began to pull out of her parking space while trying to shake the weird feelings she had. She laughed at her own silliness and began to drive. Right now all she could think about was going home, so she pointed her car in the direction of the sunrise knowing sleep was awaiting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric had barely made it home before the sun had set. HIs shift was over and as he started to leave he caught sight of Sookie walking to her car. He stopped dead in his tracks. He watched her as she approached her car, but something triggered her to stop and look around and when she did, they ended up looking right at each other. Neither one of them could look away. She looked so soft and kind and pretty and there was an urge in him that wanted to comfort her in a way that no one else had ever done before. It irked him and while his emotions warred within him, he stayed his face as her eyes attempted to cut right through him. And then she did it….she tilted her head in question, a tentative smile on her face. That little movement, that tiny gesture spoke to him. His eyes left hers and he noted the sky. He had to go. He could postpone it no longer, but he had to look again and as he did, their eyes met. A few seconds later, a quick smile crept over his face and he left.

Eric walked down the stairs of the hospital to the basement. Once there, he was able to enter a secret passageway that lead to a room he often used when he worked past the end of his shift. He didn't like to stay there, but it worked out well to have something available to him in a pinch. It was a comfortable space, with modest furnishings, but, most importantly, it was secret and it was secure. No one knew that the space existed, that is no one except the hospital administrator, Pamela Ravenscroft.

Pamela Ravenscroft ran the hospital and was also Eric's confidente and his best friend. She arranged for this secure room in order to guarantee Eric's employment and his safety. She'd known Eric for the past 5 years. They had become close after he had saved her life one night. Pam had always felt that she owed him for the new chance at life that he had given her, and with her connections and his gifts, they were able to forge a very successful business and personal relationship.

Eric stepped inside his bedroom and undressed to take a shower to wash away the nights grime. Standing in the shower with the water beating down on him, he couldn't help that his mind wandered to Sookie Stackhouse. There was no doubt he was attracted to her. He'd barely spoken to her, yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. This was so unlike him and he couldn't help how bothered he was by it. He straightened up and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower, dried off, and sluggishly walked over to the bed. It was time for him to rest. He climbed in, had one last thought of the young blond, and then he died for the day.

Sookie made it home about thirty minutes after she left. She was bone tired and looked forward to collapsing in her bed. She lived in Bon Temps, a small town about 20 miles away from Shreveport. Her home was in a rural area, surrounded by acres of wooded grounds. She also had a cemetery that served as her back yard. For most people, that alone would have been enough to move to a more populated area, but Sookie had never been bothered by the cemetery. She actually enjoyed the quiet and took comfort in knowing that that was where people came to let their loved ones rest.

As Sookie climbed her porch steps and unlocked the door, she had a brief thought of Eric Northman. How strange it had all seemed. Maybe it was because she had been so tired and drained, but she couldn't shake the strange connection they had in the parking lot. She figured she'd see him again when she returned to the hospital to visit Jason and she would pay better attention to the blond doctor.

Sookie entered her home, locked the door, and then started her climb up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't have enough energy to change her clothes, so she plopped down on her bed, grabbed the comforter, and wrapped it around her as she succumbed to the much needed sleep.

Five hours later Sookie stirred. The sunlight was shining brightly into her room and she knew it was time to get up. She would shower, grab a bite, and then return to the hospital to visit her brother. Sookie rolled onto her back and couldn't contain the groan that left her mouth. She layed there a few minutes longer until she knew she could no longer avoid the inevitable. As she struggled to get up, she looked forward to the warm water that would soothe her body.

Sookie was dressed and ready to go an hour later. It would take her another thirty minutes to get back to the hospital and she hoped that Jason would be up and speaking by the time she got there. After a quick call to her boss to let him know what was going on and that she'd be missing a few days work, she was on her way. Anxious to see her brother, Sookie had to keep slowing down every time she'd catch herself speeding. The last thing she wanted to do was to tempt fate and end up in the room next door to him.

The parking lot was pretty full by the time she got to the hospital and there were many more people milling about. It looked quite different during the day than it had the night before. Somehow it all seemed colder.

Sookie made her way to Jason's room and she was disappointed that he was still sleeping. Checking in with the nurse, Sookie got an update about his status. Jason had been up earlier. He had a little pain from his head injury and his broken ribs, but was actually doing better than expected. The nurse expected that he'd probably be up in the next hour or two, so Sookie grabbed a magazine, went back to the room, and made herself comfortable in the bedside chair.

Just like clockwork, Jason woke up an hour later. "Sook? Is that you?

Sookie grabbed his hand "Jason! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're awake. You don't know how much you scared me. I was so…sniff…scared. So…sniff…scared."

"Hey now, I'm gonna be okay. Lookie here, I ain't got nothing but a few broken ribs and a bump on the head. That's pretty dog gone good if you ask me. And honestly, I feel pretty good."

Sookie couldn't help but cry as she listened to him. The thought of losing Jason was too much after all they'd been through, but she was so glad to hear he was doing so well. Jason pulled her closer so he could give her a hug. It hurt to squeeze too tightly, but he was willing to bear a little pain to comfort her. He didn't know what he'd ever do without her. She was always there for him no matter what trouble he got himself into. Sure she'd give him hell, but there was no doubt he could count on her.

"Jason, what happened? Do you remember the accident?"

"No. I wish I did, but I don't know nothing past gettin' off work. I keep trying to think on it.….but I got nothing." Jason tried to recall, but the details of the accident were the things that alluded him. He could only hope that the memory of what happened would come back. He didn't like not knowing and he couldn't get past the thought that he was missing something important.

Sookie continued to hug him. It concerned her that he didn't have any memory of the accident. She didn't know if that was normal or if it meant something else was wrong. Either way, she'd be asking the doctor to find out.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure you'll remember in time. But enough of that, did they say when you'd be gettin' out? Can I take you home soon?"

"Well, if all goes well, I should be outta here tomorrow. I'm definitely ready to go home…although, they got themselves some real nice nurses here. I could stay a day or two. Get to know them, if you know what I mean." Jason smiled big when he said that, while all Sookie could do was groan. Yeah, he was feeling better.

A few hours later, Jason and Sookie were saying their goodbyes. He needed to get his rest and she would be back tomorrow to pick him up to take him home.

On her way down to the first floor, Sookie's thoughts went to Eric Northman. Since she was there and Jason was doing so well, it seemed like the perfect time to swing by the Emergency Room to see if he was working. She would thank him for taking such good care of her brother. She approached the receptionist and asked if he was working. Her stomach turned a little bit as she awaited the answer — she was nervous. To her disappointment, he was off tonight. She thanked the receptionist and went on her way.

On the drive home, Sookie couldn't contain her happiness at the thought of bringing Jason home the next day. After how horrible the previous night had been, she was amazed at how things stood now.

Sookie was halfway home and singing at the top of her lungs when she was startled by a flash in the sky. Her car slowed as she searched out her windows to see if she could find the source of the light, but she couldn't see a thing. She pushed the gas pedal to pick up speed and continue on her way. She drove another mile before she saw the flash again. Once again, she could see nothing out of her windows, and this made her start to worry. She picked up her speed and this time, had no intention of slowing down. She just wanted to get home and she wanted to get there now.

She had traveled another 5 miles without seeing anything out of the ordinary before she began to relax again. She was about 5 miles from home when the light came for the third time, except this time the light seemed to come straight down on her car. Sookie screamed as she swerved to miss the light, but there was no missing the light. It engulfed her and her car and feeling disoriented, Sookie drove into a ditch. She hit her head on the steering wheel and felt groggy from the impact. She struggled to open her eyes and in her attempt to focus, she thought she saw the outline of a man. She blinked hard several times to try and see the figure in front of her, but it was to no avail. She felt herself losing consciousness when the figure came right up to her and the last thing she saw was blond hair and stormy blue gray eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks so much for reading!

Eric wasn't working at the hospital tonight, so when he rose for the evening he could be a bit more leisurely than normal. He certainly had other things to do since he had other responsibilities, but there was nothing so pressing to draw his immediate attention.

He did need to go to his own home so he could take care of those "other" things, but he wanted to check on the status of his patient from the night before. Logging into the electronic medical record from a laptop that he kept in the basement, he was able to see that Jason Stackhouse was doing quite well. He was awake and responsive, and based on the nurse's notes, his broken ribs and concussion were healing nicely and the residual effects did nothing to stop him from a little flirtation. Apparently, Jason was a bit of a ladies' man and he had endeared himself to the nursing staff.

As Eric perused the chart, he saw that there was a notation that Jason's sister had stopped by for a visit. The lovely Sookie Stackhouse — she did intrigue him, but that was somewhere he wasn't prepared to go. He shook the thought of her out of his head and continued to prepare for his departure.

The sun was setting when Eric collected his things and made his ascent from the basement. He was always careful to listen for any other people who may be near, as it was important to keep these quarters secret. He also wanted to avoid instigating any questions as to why he was there on his day off or what he was doing in the basement.

As expected, it was warm outside and he wondered how his luck had landed him in Shreveport. He guessed his luck was just that bad. He didn't enjoy the heat and humidity and much preferred the cold crispness of his birth country. It was nights like these that he especially missed Sweden and being outdoors, filling his lungs with air so cold it was biting. That never bothered him, of course, and he found that it always helped to clear his mind of unnecessary clutter. And right now, he could use some de-cluttering.

Eric's home was sitting on a few acres of land at the outskirts of Shreveport. He liked the privacy that living outside the community afforded him. He had few interruptions and he liked it that way. He was able to conduct his other business in relative seclusion from the outside world far from the prying eyes of noisy neighbors or town gossips and, most importantly, it supported the duality that had become his life.

His red Corvette pulled into his nicely paved driveway. He arranged to have his driveway paved every few years, and while it seemed out of place living where he did, he couldn't see the point of having a nice car ruined by the gravel driveways that seemed to be so prevalent. He entered his house and went straight to the den. He needed to check his email to see what events had taken place that might require his attention. He was hoping it had been quiet and that he could catch up on the paperwork that had accumulated while he worked at the Emergency Room.

He read through a few reports before his mind began to wander to Sookie Stackhouse. Damn, if he couldn't keep her out of his head. He set the paper down on his desk, leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. His mind began to replay the previous night. He could recall the shape of her face and the blond hair that framed it. He could see her big brown, red-rimmed eyes and the trail of dried tears that ran from them. He recalled the sweet sound of her voice, timid and scared, and begging for reassurance.

He sat stock still while he reminisced. Several minutes passed before he was brought out of his thoughts by sound of a text message coming across his phone. He took a look and it was Pam. She was checking in, wanting to make sure everything was okay, and asking him if he could take a shift the following week. He texted that he was fine and that he'd check his schedule and get back to her.

Shaken from his thoughts and now back to the present, he decided that he needed to get out to clear his mind. He stepped out onto his porch, looked into the moonlit sky, and decided _that_ was where we wanted to be.

Eric felt the wind in his face and it rejuvenated him like nothing else. He loved the sounds of his clothes flapping and the way the air flowed through his hair. He felt a free-ness that otherwise seemed to escape him. Moments like there were far and few between and, it was times like these, that he remembered the exhilaration of being who he was.

Out of nowhere in the distance, he saw a flash of light. It wasn't the typical light that one would attribute to lightning. No, this was decidedly different. It was bigger, it was brighter – it was otherworldly. It was twisted, made up of blue, red, and gold, and when it exploded in the sky, it didn't quickly dissipate. It hung in the air before it disappeared. There was no question that it was beautiful, but it was hard to look at it and not sense the anger that permeated it.

Eric had seen a lot in his lifetime and had heard of even more, and this fell into the latter category. He had heard tales of light like this, but they were, indeed, the stories of myth. He had lived a long life. There were some who had lived longer, and none could say the light was anything but a fairytale.

Yet, here he was faced with something not seen for eons and he was drawn to it, partly out of curiosity, but also out the power and lure of it. Eric was fascinated. Off he sped into the direction of the angry glow. As he got closer, he could see a car driving down the highway. Moving faster, he was struck by how small and lonely it looked driving into the vast darkness.

Eric continued to follow, hoping to get another glimpse of the light. He figured that he was in proximity to where it last fired and so he slowed down waiting to see what happened next. He was about a hundred yards away before he could easily see the occupant of the car. It was a woman who was driving. The car had drawn his attention, but it wasn't long before another missile came suddenly from the sky. Eric immediately stilled in the night watching the events unfolding before him. The light hit the car despite any maneuvers made by the woman driving, and once it hit, it looked like it was attempting to swallow it up. Whatever this light was, it was inarguably alive.

As he watched the woman struggle to keep the car on the road, she turned her head and recognition overcame him. "Sookie Stackhouse' he breathed out. Without thought, he raced towards her and the light. As he quickly approached, Sookie lost control and drove straight into a ditch. Eric's only thought was to get to her, so he didn't notice that the light disappeared the moment he arrived at the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for reading, and thank you to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for these wonderful characters. Also, this is unbeta'd, so apologies for any boo boo's you may encounter along the way.

Sookie opened her eyes, blinking several times before they came into focus. The first thing she saw was the rotating blades of a ceiling fan, and as she slowly turned her head, she realized that she was lying down someplace unfamiliar to her. Startled, she quickly attempted to sit up, but the pain in her head and neck forced her to lie back down.

"You should take it easy", a voice said from the other side of the room.

Fear jetted through her body at the sound of his voice. As her focus settled, there they were….those stormy blue gray eyes that seemed to show up in her moments of crises of late. Sookie was thoroughly confused. Why would Dr. Northman be here? And where exactly was 'here'? And what the hell was that light? She had so many questions and they began to overwhelm her. Panic started to set in.

Eric could see that the current situation was about to take a very bad turn for the worse…not that things could get too much worse, because from Eric's perspective, things were already pretty fucking bad. He could hear her heart rate increasing and her breaths becoming quick and shallow. He knew she was fast approaching overload. There was a part of him that would have been okay with her passing out again. He needed time – time to figure out what to do with her and what story to tell. Frankly, he needed time to figure out how to fix this clusterfuck he'd found himself in, but, just then, Sookie did the unexpected. She reigned in her fear and the panic that threatened, and replaced it with anger and purpose. She straightened her back, lifted her head, and looked directly into his eyes and said,

"You sonofabitch! Who are? Why am I here? Are you even a fuckin' doctor? Where's Jason? Did you do something to him? Tell me! Tell me wha…"

"STOP!" Eric interrupted. He couldn't take the verbal assault and he needed to stop it. Shocked by Eric's sudden outburst, Sookie just stared at him.

Caught in his gaze, Eric slowly approached her. "You will remember nothing of this evening. You will only remember visiting your brother and driving home safely. Do you understand?" he said in his most soothing and hypnotic voice.

Shaking off the strange sensation she felt in her heard, she went off. "Are you a frickin' psycho?! What do you mean I'll remember nothing? That ain't likely to happen anytime soon, buddy!" and with that, Sookie barreled into him. Eric didn't budge…much, but he was caught off guard. No one had resisted his glamour before. Sookie followed up with a punch to the nose drawing blood and causing a moment of sharp pain in his face. He'd heal quickly, but that didn't mean he didn't feel pain.

A moment of disorientation was all Sookie needed, as she shouldered into him again making him stumble. She twisted to the right, spun around, and dodged under his right arm and made a run for the door. Her hand was on the door knob when she felt him grab her from behind. She screamed and kicked and scratched, doing anything she could do to fight him off, but he was too strong. A hand covered her mouth and an arm surrounded her, forcibly stilling her body.

"Sookie" Eric gently said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sookie shook her head violently, muffled sounds emanating from behind his hand.

"Sookie. I swear it. I won't hurt you. Would you, please, stop fighting me? We can talk."

Her breathing labored, Sookie finally stopped struggling. A minute had passed with neither one of them saying a thing or moving an inch. Realizing she had nothing to lose in listening, Sookie shook her head in agreement. She also wanted to be free from his grasp so she could be prepared to make another escape attempt.

Eric very slowly loosened his grip from her mouth and her body. When he had finally let go completely, he took a step backwards with his hands drawn up. Sookie slowly turned and eyed him with suspicion. With a wave of his hand, Eric gestured for her to take a seat, but Sookie refused. She wasn't budging. She liked her proximity to the door and the last thing she wanted to do was get comfortable.

Eric sighed and moved away going back to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. She was no match for his speed, so allowing her to feel in control was of little consequence to him.

"You have questions?" Eric asked.

Nodding, Sookie slowly and deliberately asked "Where am I?"

Eric pondered her question unsure what to tell her. He supposed that she would be unable to find her way back (if he let her go) so there was probably no harm in telling her the truth.

"This is my home" was all he volunteered.

"And how did I get here?"

"I found you and brought you here"

'Okay, this is how it's going to go' Sookie thought to herself as Eric gave his succinct answers.

"What happened?"

"Hmmm….a difficult question." Unsure of what tell her, he finally said, "There was an accident. I came upon you, and here we are."

Frustrated, Sookie said "You're not telling me everything….actually it's practically nothing! There's more to this than you're telling me and I want to know. I think I have a right to know."

"I'm not prepared to tell you more." Eric said smugly enjoying her fire

Even though she wanted to stomp her feet and have a fit, Sookie refused to show him anything but the fighter she was. Deciding to go for the big question, she took a deep breath and asked "Who are you? I know you're more than who you say you are?"

"Another difficult question."

"I don't give a rat's behind how difficult you think that question is. Something's not right, and you're taking care of my brother, so I need to know Who. You. Are."

"Sookie, I _am_ a doctor, so the welfare of your brother is in no danger from me."

"You're more than that, Dr. Northman. I saw you when I was in that ditch. And what were you trying to do earlier? It felt weird, and saying what I was going to remember? Something's going on Dr. Northman, and I won't stop asking until you tell me."

Eric felt cornered by all of her questions he had no intention of answering and he didn't like that feeling. A lifetime of instinctual self-protection kicked in. His mind was processing everything that had happened since he'd met Sookie Stackhouse. He had an unnatural attraction to her, _and_ she couldn't be glamoured. Then there was the light – the light that seemed to be targeting her…specifically. He couldn't say exactly what was going on, but something was different about her. If he had to guess, he would say she was otherworldly. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced of it.

Eric stood and slowly approached her. Sookie watched with trepidation as he made his way to her. When he had landed directly in front of her, he said rhetorically, " So you want to know who I am. SNICK. Sookie gasped and stepped back at the vision of Eric's two sharp, white fangs filling his mouth. "I think the better question is WHAT. ARE. YOU. Sookie Stackhouse?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to everyone reading this story. I really appreciate you taking the time and especially sharing your thoughts. And thanks to CH and AB for these characters. Take care!

Chapter 5

Sookie couldn't believe her eyes. She screamed and backed up into the door. Eric moved with her and said "Scream all you want. No one will hear you."

Much to Eric's chagrin, Sookie complied and continued to scream. Once again he found the need to cover her mouth to muffle the piercing octave that penetrated his very sensitive ears.

Sookie struggled in his grip, but there was no give. She was starting to feel lightheaded from all of the energy she was expending. She hadn't lost all ability to think at this point and finally realized that she needed to keep her wits about her. If she was going to survive the nightmare she'd found herself in, it was imperative that she regain control…that she use her head. Sookie was a smart girl and she was a fighter. She'd be damned if she was going out in a pool of hysteria. There was no way this was her fate.

With as much effort as she could muster, Sookie stopped screaming. She closed her eyes and concentrated on slowing her breathing and slowing her heart rate.

Eric watched with fascination. He was surprised by her sudden change in demeanor. He watched as deep concentration laid over her features. He could see the change in her breathing and he could hear the slowing of her heart rate. The rigidity of her body seemed to float away. 'My, my….who is this girl', he thought to himself.

If his existence wasn't in danger, he could easily find himself enamored with her, but he could ill-afford that. There was something special about her, no doubt, but that "specialness" equaled danger to his kind…to him, and, above all else, he would protect himself.

When she had finally centered herself and felt like she could think again, Sookie slowly opened her eyes. She found herself staring directly at Eric's mouth and his glistening, white fangs. She blinked hard and opened them again. 'Yep, still there', Sookie thought.

Eric's hand was still covering her mouth and she wanted to get him to remove it, so she attempted to say something. It came out muffled, of course, but it worked. Eric slowly removed his hand and Sookie took a deep breath the moment his hand was clear. After a few seconds had passed she finally spoke. "Are those real?" No response. "Are you a vampire?" No response. "Vampires are real?" No response. "Are you gonna kill me?" No response. "Are you gonna say anything?" No response. Silence passed between them as they continued to stare at each other.

Finally, the silence got to her,"Well, fuck you! If you're gonna kill me then get it over with, but I'm not going to _beg_ for a response. Answer me, don't answer me. Kill me, don't kill me. But figure it out, because I'm gettin' bored.", she spat out. Sookie knew this was tantamount to "poking the bear", but she needed a reaction. She needed him to do something because the not answering, the not moving, the ' _nothing'_ was threatening her control and she couldn't allow that.

Eric was startled by Sookie's fierceness. In some ways, she reminded him of himself. He was no stranger to facing danger and he had had his moments of foolhardy bravado. He'd been bitten a time or two when confronted by a stronger opponent and he'd learned through the years, that there was only so much he could push. It was obvious that Sookie had yet to learn that lesson. She was about to learn.

Grabbing her arms, Eric's mouth rushed forward and met her neck. He growled as his teeth skimmed the surface of her skin. Sookie flinched…hard, and all she could do was close her eyes tightly waiting for the pain of his bite. She tensed and remained rigid for what felt like eternity, but the bite never came. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that Eric's head remained in the crook of her neck. She dared not move, as she could hear sonorous rumblings emanating from him. Respecting the very present threat, she timidly said, "Dr. Northman?" Eric's grip tightened around her arms, a deep thunderous growl escaped, as he forcibly pushed himself from her.

Eric had wanted to scare Sookie…teach her a lesson. He had no intention of killing her just yet. There was so much he needed to learn first, but what he hadn't counted on was the affect she had on him especially when he was pressed up against her like he was. She smelled…..heavenly. He could think of no other word for it. He brushed his nose and lips back and forth across her skin. He had no idea how lost he had become until he heard her soft voice in the background.

He shoved away from her and growled in anger, with his eyes reflecting the contained rage he felt inside. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He may have succeeded in scaring Sookie, but it wasn't without a cost to himself. The attraction he had had towards her had now intensified. It was unexpected and, most assuredly, unwelcome. In short, he was pissed — pissed at Sookie and pissed at himself for exposing a weakness to a potential enemy.

"Dr. Northman?" Sookie tried again as she looked into the eyes of her foe.

Eric retracted his fangs and backed away from her hoping distance would revive his senses. He continued his retreat and started to turn. Sookie reached for the door knob intending to attempt her escape.

"Don't!" Eric said loudly. "Do. Not. Run." He took an unneeded breath and said, "Do not make me give chase. I fear it will end badly for both of us."

"Oh..Okay." Sookie's hand stilled. "I won't run, but I need you tell me what's going on. And I need to know you won't hurt me."

Eric pondered the situation. There was no good answer — kill her and he keeps his secret, but learns nothing of who she is or of the light, or spare her and compromise his safety. The latter would offer him the opportunity to learn the origin of the light and Sookie's connection to it. He tossed it around in his head, considering all of the angles and possibilities, save one. He ignored his attraction. _That_ he could not give life to. Eric Northman did not do emotions and he refused to start now.

Decision made, "You have my word. I will not hurt you, unless….unless" he said thoughtfully, "you attempt to threaten me and mine. I will be unmerciful if you betray me. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Then we are in agreement….we have a deal."

Sookie nodded and moved away from the door. "I'm gonna sit down a minute if you don't mind. So much has happened and I can't quite wrap my head around it all." After a moment"s pause, she said, "Are you really a vampire?"

"Yes, I am vampire."

"Oh boy. I don't know what to think about that? Wow! Vampires. Just…wow!" Her head was spinning with all kinds of questions. The thought of vampires was both exciting and scary. This was the stuff of folklore and here she was right in the middle of it. "Are there other creatures we don't know about? I mean 'we' meaning humans, of course."

"There are many, but I think we should stick to vampires, don't you think?" he said, requiring no answer. "besides there is the little issue of what you are."

Sookie sputtered in confusion, "What do you mean ' _wha_ t' am I? I'm human, thank you very much! And why do you keep saying that? Hmpf…just because you're not human doesn't mean the rest of us aren't!"

She was indignant and Eric couldn't help but laugh. She truly had no idea and just the thought of that made him soften to her just a little bit more.

"Stop laughing!", but Eric couldn't help himself, which irritated Sookie even more, "Ugh! Fine! Why do you keep asking me that? Tell me, Mr. Funny Man."

Turning serious, Eric stopped laughing. He looked at her directly in the eyes and said "Ms. Stackhouse, I want you to kiss me." Based on what happened earlier, he didn't think there was a chance in hell that she'd plant her lips anywhere near his. Slightly disappointed at the thought, he waited for her reaction. He could see the red rush to her face and the change in her body language, and then there it was.

"How dare you?! I will do no such thing. Are you some kind of pervert? Can vampires be perverts? No, don't answer that. I'm sure I don't want to know.", Sookie rushed feeling completely discombobulated by the odd and very inappropriate request.

"And that is how I know _YOU_ are different. You do not succumb to my glamour, Ms. Stackhouse, and that has never happened before."

"So glamour, meaning you can control humans? Is that what that weird feeling is I get in my head?"

"Yes, it is a form of control. As for the 'weird feeling', I can only presume that's what it is. We can test again if you'd like?" Eric purred.

Sookie balked and her face became heated, "No thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I can only guess what your…a-hem….request would be. So..a..thanks,. but let's not and say we did.", she stumbled in embarrassment.

Eric smiled. He did enjoy making her uncomfortable. She turned such a lovely shade of red, his favorite color.

"Back to business, Mr. That's Never Happened To Me Before. That can't be the only reason. What else makes you think I'm…a…different?"

"Well, the light is another reason. You recall seeing the light, do you not?"

Sookie tried to replay the night. She remembered leaving Jason at the hospital and making her way to the highway that bridged Shreveport and Bon Temps. She remembered seeing the lightning and how it was curious that it seemed to follow her. She recalled the last strike, how it hit her car, and how she lost control and ended up in a ditch. And more vivid than anything else was how she remembered seeing Eric's eyes right before she passed out.

A slight blush crept over her face at the thought. "Yes, I remember the lightning."

Curious at the reappearance of his favorite color, he continued, "That wasn't lightning, Ms. Stackhouse. What you saw and what targeted you was most definitely supernatural."

Taken aback, her confusion grew. Eric continued, "You see, I was watching it, following it really. So I could see the premeditated way it traveled down the highway right along with you. It searched you out, and when it hit, it was attempting to hit _you_. It took 3 times, but it finally got you."

"And you happened to be driving along the same road as me? Don't you find that quite a coincidence?"

"I wasn't driving, Ms. Stackhouse."

"No, so what were you doing? Flying?" she said chuckling

"Exactly." Eric smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: *Peeks out nervously* And thank you to Alan Ball and TB for the loan of a phrase here and there.

"You can fly?!"

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse, I can fly."

"Can all vampires fly?"

"What do you think. Should I assume all humans can sing?"

"Well, no. So I take it the answer to my question is no?"

Eric nodded. "We all have different gifts. One of mine is flying."

Amazing, Sookie thought. She considered all that had transpired over the past 24 hours and she felt exhausted and exhilarated. She couldn't wrap her head around it all, but the idea that her world was actually much larger than anything she could fathom was mind-boggling. First, there was such a thing as vampires. Who knew?! Second, something was after her and she couldn't understand why. And third, what was she going to do next and what was her relationship with her captor? She had questions…lots of them and she was convinced there wouldn't be any easy answers.

"So explain the light to me, Dr. Northman.", Sookie asked.

"If you say 'please' perhaps I'll consider it."

It took all of her energy not to stick her tongue out at him, but she resisted, gritted her teeth and said, "please?"

"Eric"

"What?"

"My name…my name is Eric. I'd like it if you would call me by my given name. You've managed to call me various other odd names in our short time together, but I would prefer Eric. After all, we do have an accord of sorts….we've made a deal, so I think at the very least we could do without the formality….Sookie.", he said with his best smile.

"Hmpf…okay…Eric, would you be so kind and tell me about the light…pleeeease?"

Eric laughed. He did enjoy her spunk. He had no idea what he was going to do with her now that he had revealed his true identity. There was no doubt he'd have to deal with this sooner than later, but there was much he needed to learn. Something was going on in his area and Sookie was a big part of that.

He paused for a moment trying to figure out how to start. "This light….there are stories from long ago. In all my existence, I've never seen, nor have I heard of anyone seeing the light. It has been largely part of folklore, but it is an often told story. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw it in the sky earlier tonight."

"So you said 'in all your existence'. How old are you?"

"I have lived a thousand years. So as you can see, it has been long enough to see many things."

"And the light? Do you know what the light is?"

"Yes, I believe I know what the light is.", he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Thousands of years ago", he continued, "there were stories of a weapon…a weapon so powerful it struck fear among the supernatural community. It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. The stories went that a great light suddenly appeared during a dispute between a group of vampires and a werewolf clan."

"Werewolves?", Sookie interrupted surprised by the reveal that one more fairytale creature was real.

"Yes, Sookie. Werewolves are real. Now may I continue?", he said rhetorically, not waiting for a response. "The dispute was over land. The vampires felt that the area was under their rule, while the werewolves, of course…disagreed. As the fighting became more intense and the vampires started to gain the upper hand, the light appeared. It systematically decimated the vampires and the werewolves. Reportedly, it seemed to search them out…target them, if you will, just like the light did with you. There was no defense against it, and the origin was never discovered. Needless to say, as the story goes, both the vampires and the werewolves lost the land. The light and the stories that followed had worked to keep that land sacred. No one dared to cross the boundary in that territory and, to this day, it is considered untouchable."

Sookie sat in silence unsure of what to say. She couldn't fathom how this had anything to do with her. This was all based on a story - a story about vampires and werewolves and some mysterious light. This was all so fantastically bizarre that she knew if she said the words out loud, she might laugh.

"Nothing to say?", Eric asked.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held it and counted to ten hoping that her head would clear and she could make sense of what she was just told.

Eric left her in her quietness. He understood that Sookie had learned a lot in their short time together and giving her a few minutes to collect herself was the least he could do.

After a few minutes, her eyes opened and she asked, "What does any of this have to do with me?"

"I'm not sure, Sookie, but it seems clear that the light, a light not seen for thousands of years, has returned and it has you in its sights."

"I don't believe it. This must be a mistake. I'm a nobody for Christ's sake", ignoring the blasphemy. "I'm just a waitress from a small town in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing I've done that would make me a target of anyone or anything, unless maybe you're one of the drunken boys I've slapped."

Eric raised an eyebrow. Yes, he could see it. He could see that hand of hers punishing some unwitting piece of shit. He didn't much like the thought of someone manhandling her, but he liked that her spunk wasn't just reserved for him. Yes, he decided he liked it very much.

"Well, believe it. I can tell you that it was, indeed, targeting you. Regardless of what you think you may have done to earn such attention, know that you've got it. There is something special about you. You are not merely human."

Sookie slumped where she sat, her eyes focused on Eric. Her head was spinning with the nightmare that he was sharing with her. While the thought of other creatures existing beyond humans was thrilling, she didn't much care to think about something coming after her. That she couldn't reconcile. It was unbelievable, yet she could see the sincerity that settled over his face — he believed it.

After a few minutes of silence, Sookie straightened up and asked, "Okay, what do we do next?"

"We?", Eric questioned.

"Yes, we. We made a deal, we have an agreement. You've just blown my world apart and now you think you're just going to leave me? I don't think so! And isn't there some shit about saving another person's life and owning them….or that you're responsible for them….or something like that?"

Eric was watching Sookie's hands gesticulate as she got increasingly anxious. He hadn't really considered what he was going to do beyond saving her, and he'd barely considered that. Was he prepared to stick by her and help? He couldn't argue that the thought of 'owning' associated with Sookie wasn't appealing. The girl had no clue what she was doing or saying, but she did end up saying the one word that was practically sacrosanct to a vampire. He considered the situation — Sookie and the light — two things that were very unusual and very exciting….and would most likely get him killed. Eric shook his head back and forth as he approached Sookie with an extended hand.

"Yes….I do believe that saying goes 'something' like that.", he smirked. Sookie extended her hand to meet his, and it didn't go unnoticed by either of them the energy that passed between them. Sookie wanted to let go, but Eric held firm. The feeling scared her, but he was excited by it. Eric was even more convinced that he'd made the right choice.

After a few moments, Sookie was able to pull free. "What was that?", she asked. Eric was trying very hard to keep his fangs holstered and wasn't paying attention to her question. He didn't want to scare her any more than she already was, but the truth was that he was fighting the urge to take a little nip. He really wanted a taste, but he knew he couldn't go there. She would run and that would be the end of everything.

Regaining his senses, he asked, "What?" Sookie's eyes pinned him and she asked again, "What was that?"

"I have no idea, but I admit, I enjoyed it. As I said earlier, Sookie, there is something different about you. And that is just one more check mark under the box of 'special'."

"Ooohkay. So I'm special. What does that mean exactly? Any ideas, Mr. Smarty Pants? Can you help me figure out what I am?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be a good place to start. Do you have any gifts? Anything you can do that's out of the ordinary?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Sookie thought back through her life trying to recall anything that was different about her. After a few minutes, she remembered, "Well, when I was little I used to feel like I knew what people were thinking. My gran used to tease me about being nosy and taking a peek where I didn't belong. Of course, that was all silly and I eventually outgrew all of that nonsense."

Eric thought about her memory wondering if he had heard about anything like that before. Nothing jumped off of the top of his head, so he disregarded it. He looked very intently at her, hoping that he might see something that was different, but nothing struck him.

Sookie could see him eying her and it made her uncomfortable. He always had an intensity about him that was most evident in his eyes. He physically exuded power, but she could tell that his eyes revealed how he lived.

He finally pulled back on his inspection and she saw him close his eyes and inhale deeply through his nose. He stilled for a few seconds before he moved closer and repeated. She was very confused since she knew he didn't need to breathe. It seemed like he was smelling her and something about that was a little unnerving and made her extremely self-conscious.

With his eyes closed, Eric's head fell back as he took in a deep breathe. He could smell a little sweetness during his first pass. It lingered in his nose for a brief moment before it dissipated. He took his second breathe hoping that moving closer would strengthen whatever it was that mixed with her scent. Once again he closed his eyes, head falling back as if to savor every molecule. The sweetness was still there and it reminded him of honey and wheat and a freshness — no…no it reminded him more of sunshine. Realizing that proximity was important and forgetting what had happened earlier, he quickly kneeled in front of her and placed his nose in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply and there it was. That smell. The smell that had had him spellbound earlier. It was indescribable — sweeter than anything he'd thought possible. Oh, he was sure she would taste divine. He continued to run his nose up and down her neck, and the more nervous she became, the more the oils in her skin bolstered her smell.

With one last sniff, his eyes opened sharply in recognition as thoughts of the light came to mind. Sookie was startled by the suddenness of his movements. As they had many times during the night, their eyes met.

The familiarity of Sookie's smell brought him back to many years ago when he was traipsing around Europe.

 _He had been young and arrogant with an occasional penchant for foolhardiness, and it had been one of those occasions when he had wandered into a den of iniquity surrounded by humans partaking in every available vice - gambling, drinking, and, his personal favorite, prostitution – all too focused on their sins to notice a predator in their midst. He'd certainly hadn't gone completely unnoticed, he was, after all, an exceptionally tall, beautiful man – unusually beautiful by today's standards, completely staggering in days of yore. However, they had no idea the type of man they were looking at._

 _Eric had entered the main room and looked around to see if he could spot his next meal. If he could parlay it into feeding his body and his flesh, all the better. As he perused the room, he finally settled on a comely young thing who occupied the center of the room surrounded by several potential suitors. Not only was she beautiful, but the joy to be had by taking her from everyone else was too much to resist._

 _Walking over, her sea of suitors parted and they came face to face. He was mesmerized and he found her smell enticing. Oh, she'll make a delicious meal, he thought. He offered his hand and she smugly stared back at him. Finally, accepting, they walked hand in hand to a private room in the far corner of the building. He appreciated the remoteness, as his vision of the night would be anything but quiet. He anticipated that he would enjoy her with abandon._

 _She had seductively pulled him to the edge of the bed and they began to kiss. There was no hesitation, no time for names or getting acquainted. Things quickly became heated. Eric growled and threw himself on top of her. She began to laugh, which spurred him on, increasing the unbridled passion that bubbled within. He had never experienced anything like this before. He was enraptured, and the more she laughed, the more he couldn't get enough of her._

 _Just as quickly as he had her on her back, she had turned the tables and she was now on top. Oh, how he enjoyed her power over him. It wasn't often that happened, and it was never by a woman. They continued to widely kiss and feel each other's bodies. She took his hands and raised them above his head and began to kiss his neck passionately. Eric's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he reveled in the ecstasy he was enjoying at the hands of his new paramour._

 _She had taken him to another place, a place he'd never been before, and in the middle of his pleasure, he felt her take a small bite. It caught him off-guard since it was a boldness he'd never experienced from someone not a vampire. In his shock, he felt another bite. Stunned, his eyes flew open. He regained his senses and searched the laughing face of the beauty he shared a bed with, and when his eyes focused, he saw the snarly fangs in the beautiful mouth he had just been kissing dripping with his own blood._

 _He lurched forward, fangs dropping, attempting to throw her off, but she was surprisingly strong. She attacked his neck again and continued to drink. Fighting with all of his supernatural strength, he was able to free his hands. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled, but her bite didn't relax. So he punched her as hard as he could in the head and she released. Moving fast, he found her neck and bit. He bit hard and he tore at her flesh. Her blood flowed freely as it was released from the confines of her formerly beautiful skin._

 _Eric drank…he drank faster and harder than he'd ever done before. When she weakened, he grabbed her head with both hands and ripped her head off of her shoulders, and with that action, she dissolved into a pile of dust._

Thrust back to the present, Eric staggered back. He had made the connection.

"Sookie, I know what you are. You know how I said other supernatural beings existed?" Sookie nodded a yes. "There is one creature that is very rare….so rare that they are considered myth…much like that light that's gunning for you." Sookie listened expectantly, gesturing for him to continue. "I believe you are part fairy."

Sookie stared in disbelief and after a few minutes, she said, "I'm a fucking fairy?! Well that's just lame. It's going to take more than a smell test to convince me that I'm a…a…god, I'm fuckin' fairy." Sookie started to spin out of control. "Good lord…this can't be happening." 'Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies, oh my', she wanted to say, but all she could do was laugh. She was done and she needed to get out of there. She didn't know where she was or where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to get out…get out into the fresh air — clear her head and get the hell away from Eric Northman.

Sookie started to head for the door and said "I'm outta here. I can't take this anymore and I need to leave."

Eric couldn't let that happen, so he was behind her before she could blink and he held her tight to the wall. His grip was firm and his fangs bared. "Oh no, Sookie Stackhouse. Remember, I 'own' you now You. Are. Mine."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please feel free to let me know. This is unbeta'd, so all boo boos are mine. As always, thanks to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for their characters.

End of Chapter 6

 _Sookie started to head for the door and said "I'm outta here. I can't take this anymore and I need to leave._

 _Eric couldn't let that happen, so he was behind her before she could blink and he held her tight to the wall. His grip was firm and his fangs bared. "Oh no, Sookie Stackhouse. Remember, I 'own' you now. You. Are. Mine."_

Chapter 7

"The hell you do, you sonofabitch. Let me go!", Sookie struggled. "I was wrong. You don't own me, you're not responsible for me, you have no obligation to me. Feel free to walk away. You never have to see me again."

Eric withdrew his fangs and loosened his grip. "Soo". He didn't get a chance to say anything more. Sookie went limp and fell to the ground. Stunned, he bent down to pick her up and as he approached her, Sookie tightened up and kicked him in the face. Having an older brother had its advantages and Sookie had an entire childhood learning how to defend herself from Jason and his friends.

Eric stumbled back holding his nose, while Sookie took the opportunity to open the door and cross the threshold into the night air. She jumped off the porch and made a run for it. She didn't know where she was going exactly, so she picked a direction and ran. There was no looking back, only moving forward.

She must have been running for 10 minutes before she stopped at a cluster of trees. Thinking that the trees would provide some camouflage, she decided it was a good place to rest and consider her next step. She couldn't see very well — it was dark and the moonlight couldn't penetrate the foliage from the tree.

Daring not to close her eyes, Sookie took a moment to gain control of her breathing. She was physically and mentally taxed. She would give herself a minute or two of rest before she started again, but she could ill-afford taking too long. She knew she needed to get moving as soon as she physically could. So many thoughts bombarded her and it was difficult for her to make sense of it all. Vampires. Werewolves. Fairies. 'How? How is any of this even possible?'. Shaking her head, she was dumbstruck. How was she going to wrap her head around all of this new information. Her world was decidedly turned upside down. Ha! And the suggestion that she wasn't human…that she was…. Oh god, she couldn't even think it, let alone say it out loud.

Shrinking down from her place against a tree, she grabbed her knees and stared straight ahead not really seeing anything. Her internal dialogue was drowning her and she was struggling between her instinct to fight and her desire to ignore all she'd been told. Not realizing that she'd been holding her breath, she gasped, chasing air to fill her lungs. As they filled with oxygen and removed the fog from her brain, she realized she needed to move. She straightened up and very deliberately weaved her way through the wooded acreage.

Sookie was very alert, listening to the sounds of the night. She knew that she hadn't incapacitated Eric and that he, most likely, was looking for her. At the very least, she had hoped that she had bought herself time to put enough distance between them. She had the added hope that vampire mythology was accurate and that dawn would soon be approaching and give her the much needed protection of the sun. It was too dark to see the hands of her watch, but she was counting on being able to avoid him until then.

Unsuspecting, she had no idea that Eric had been watching her. He had been stunned by and oddly proud of Sookie's attack. It wasn't often that he was blindsided, but he had miscalculated. He knew she had some fight in her based on their earlier encounter, but the concern he had when she fell distracted him. Once again, his face and his nose, in particular, took the brunt of her attack. This little human girl had busted his nose twice in one night. It both pissed him off and aroused him — a deadly combination.

After her attack, he quickly recovered, but decided to let her run. He was ready to hunt, and she would pay for the blood she'd drawn. He hovered in the sky as he watched her run. He was impressed, the girl had spirit and she was fast. She was no damsel in distress. There was no tripping over the invisible log, or falling into some unseen pothole. No, this girl moved with purpose. She ran straight ahead and never looked back. He liked it….he liked her.

He followed as she reached the perimeter of the woods. This would be a little trickier for him. She would be shielded by the trees so flying above wouldn't be an option. He would have to fly low. He would've walked, but he couldn't afford the noise stepping on dried leaves and branches would make. No, he wanted to follow along quietly, as he found that he enjoyed watching her and he was curious about what she'd do next.

After her brief respite, she was on the run again. He watched her weave in and out of the trees. She was nimble and easily moved around the brush. He definitely enjoyed their game of cat and mouse, something he found that he could delight in playing, but, sadly, it would have to end soon. Dawn would be approaching and he would have to secure her and return to his cabin before daylight breached the horizon.

She continued to run until a tree caught her attention. She stopped and surveyed it….looking up, down, and around. Eric watched as he saw a small smile creep across her face. She grabbed hold of one of the branches and began her ascent. She climbed, moving from limb to limb, until she was deeply embedded in the center of the tree. Sookie felt good and safe. She was easily hidden from anyone walking below her and now all she had to do was wait him out. Nature's protection would soon engulf her and she'd be able to breathe her much needed sigh of relief.

It was ill-fated that Sookie didn't consider that Eric could just as easily fly 5 feet off the ground as he could 150 feet. While she settled in biding her time until the sun rose, Eric could wait no longer to get her. The sun would be up soon and he had already pressed his luck. There was no more time to waste admiring his prey.

Hunkered down, Sookie closed her eyes for the first time since she'd escaped. She inhaled and relaxed contemplating her none-too-soon freedom. Once the sun rose, she'd move as quickly as she could to find someone, anyone who could get her to a town. She needed to get as far away as possible, understanding that she'd have to seek refuge where no one would know who she was. She'd have the safety of daylight to do her business before Eric could track her down. With one more deep breath, Sookie said, "I'm almost theeer…..aaaaahhhhh!" The next thing she knew, she was crashing through the branches. A moment later she could see the moon. She screamed as the arms that held her turned her so that she was facing inward. Her arms were pressed to her sides as her legs dangled beneath her. Once she got her bearings, she knew Eric had found her. She looked up into his face. The smirk etched across it aggravated her to no end, so she fought the only way left to her — she head-butted him. "Ow!", he yelled, blood running down his face. His hold on her remained unyielding, "Fuck! That's the third time you've broken my nose this evening. Stop. Stop fighting me! I'm not going to hurt you…although, dropping you so I could be rid of you seems awfully tempting right now."

Considering her options, she decided that she could find another way to secure her release. "Okay….Okay, I'll stop fighting you. Promise you won't hurt me and I'll stop."

"And you would trust my promise?"

"Well, I figure you're a doctor. You save people. You wouldn't be doing that if you were just a cold-blooded killer."

"I am cold-blooded….but, you're right. I don't kill if I don't need to. The question is, my dear Sookie, do I need to kill you?"

"N…no. I don't think you do." she said with a little indignity.

A small smile broke before he laughed. "Ha….I think I should be the judge of that….but, we'll see. Right now, we must return to the cabin. The sun will rise soon and, as I'm sure you're aware, the sun and my skin tone don't mix."

"Yeah, I was hoping that was the case…no offense."

"Hmpf…I might not like it, but I do understand."

They continued to fly in silence. It didn't take long to reach their destination and Sookie was glad for it. She couldn't deny that she had a little headache from her assault to Eric's face, plus she was just plain tired.

They had a soft touchdown and quickly entered the cabin. "Come. We must get settled." Eric motioned for her to take a seat and she chose a chair that sat facing the sofa. He went to a large curio cabinet located against a wall behind the sofa and she saw him remove a remote control from the top shelf. As he turned to face her, he pushed a button and loud, clanging noises started. She jumped, but he reassured her, "I have shields that cover the windows and doors to prevent any sunlight from coming in. It all looks very normal from the outside, but no one will be able to enter during my daytime rest while the shields are down."

"Oh….so I take it no one can leave either?"

With a raised eyebrow and a slight upturn of his lip, he simply said, "Yes."

"Hmpf…yes, I can leave or yes, I'm right?"

With a slight chuckle, he said, "Yes, you are correct. No one, including you, can leave. I have to say, you are a little spitfire, aren't you. I like that about you."

"Well, I'm so happy for you." She couldn't help her snarky tone. Outside of the danger he presented to her, he also irritated her. There was something about him that got under her skin and it drew out the sarcasm.

"You should be worried. I'm finding that I'm starting to be happy for me, too", he said all too brightly.

"Argh!" she huffed. The movement of her head caused her to wince, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I see that my nose isn't the only thing that's been damaged this evening. You hurt your head."

"Well, your face isn't exactly soft and fluffy…so, yeah, I have a headache. I'll be fine, but if, by chance, you have some aspirin, I wouldn't turn it down."

He eyed her for a moment inspecting the cuts and bruises she amassed during her attempted escape. He needed to go to his rest and he knew that Sookie more than likely had a mild concussion from her glorious head-butt. He couldn't help but be a little impressed looking back, but sleep would not be what the 'doctor ordered' for her.

He made his decision. He would give her his blood. It would heal her and allow her to go to sleep without endangering herself. What he was struggling with now was how he would give it to her.

He had created a nice working relationship at his hospital. Pam, the hospital administrator, knew what he was and she would take care of things he couldn't during the day, while he would offer up a little of his blood to help patients who had the misfortune to visit the Emergency Room — it turned out to be a mutually beneficial arrangement.

He would only provide the blood in little vials, so the sick and injured never took the blood directly from him. It eliminated any connection he might, otherwise, have to them.

Now he was faced with a dilemma. A part of him wanted the connection to Sookie. Sure, there were the practical reasons. She was, at the very least, part fairy. There was the re-emergence of the light, for which she was the target. And he had to consider the danger to his kind now that the light was back, so he could argue self-preservation.

But there was something more propelling him to connect to her. There was no way to describe it, other than a need. So with that, he offered "Sookie, I need to die for the day and you need to rest, too. I know you're tired. You've expended a lot of energy this evening, but you're injured. You have a concussion and I can't allow you to sleep. Unless…." he paused giving himself one last moment for reconsideration.

"Unless?"

"Unless….you take some of my blood."

"What?! Ew, no….no! That's gross. And why would I do that?"

"Sookie, my blood…vampire blood is healing. If you take a little of my blood, you're head injury will heal, as will all of your scrapes and bruises. You would be able to safely go to sleep."

Sookie just sat there staring at him. The thought of drinking blood turned her stomach. There was nothing appealing about it and she didn't think she could bring herself to do it.

He could see the apprehension run across her face. He didn't want to force her, but he would if he needed to.

"Eric…I…I..I don't know."

"Sookie, I give my blood to help heal people who come into the hospital. Jason, you brother…he has had some of my blood. He might have died, otherwise, but he lives. And it's my blood that made that possible."

Her eyes focused on his stormy blue grays. It was one of the things she noticed first about him when they met. There was so much reflected in his eyes. She couldn't make heads or tails out of it, but there was something different. There was a sincerity that hadn't been there before and a quality that was almost on the verge of pleading. It confused her….he confused her, but hearing him talk about saving Jason softened her to the idea.

She gave it a few minutes more before she decided to agree. She needed to survive for Jason. And she felt compelled to find out about her heritage and about why something or someone wanted her dead. She'd be damned if she'd go out from a concussion.

"Okay, let's do it."

Eric felt relieved. He hadn't realized how much anxiety he had felt waiting for her decision and he couldn't help but be unnerved by it. But he would deal with that later. Right now he needed to feed her.

"So how do we do this? And you say it'll heal me. Do I have to be worried about anything else?"

"There will be no major side effects. I can say that you'll feel…how should I say….healthy — physically, mentally. You may experience a slight increase in libido. As for how, I'll break the skin on my wrist and ask that you drink quickly. The wound will heal fast, so don't delay." He convinced himself that she didn't need to know about the ability to track her. He would tell her later when the time was right.

Considering all that he said, she decided she was ready to go. "How much do I have to drink?"

"Not much. Just a small amount should be sufficient."

Sookie flinched when he bit into his wrist. He quickly offered it up and she hesitantly grabbed hold. With one more long look to Eric's eyes, she placed her mouth over the puncture wounds and sucked. She had expected to be disgusted and even questioned whether she'd be able to keep the blood down, but, surprisingly, it wasn't at all as unpleasant as she had suspected. She began to suck more aggressively and could feel a surge of energy flow through her. It moved to her heart and seemed to ripple out to every part of her body. She could feel the tingling rushing over her skin, encasing her, caressing her, and with one final draw, her eyes closed and her head fell back.

From the moment Sookie's lips latched on to his wrist, Eric was mesmerized. His focus was intently on her — the way her lips laid across his skin and her cheeks hollowed with each draw, to the little sound she made as his blood filled her mouth, and finally, the way her eyes glowed after her first swallow. In short, he was awestruck. It wasn't his practice to let anyone feed from him, but in the rare times that he had, he had never seen anyone glow before. And it had never affected him in the way she affected him.

He watched her take her last sip and her head fell back. He could see the remnants of his blood on her lips and it excited him and he could feel her wonder, her excitement, and her bliss. He desperately wanted to kiss her at that moment and it took all his effort to refrain. Their current situation was filled with uncertainty and he could not afford to succumb to his urges, _and_ he needed to learn more about her — what she was, who she was.

With one last burst of will, he tried to suppress his lust and called to her. "Sookie". Her name came out much more breathy than he had expected and he was chagrin as her head snapped back to meet him.

Shaking it off, he stayed his emotions and continued, "You should feel better — no headache, no aches and pains."

"Oh. My. God. I never…I've never felt anything like that before. I feel so…so…alive." She took a moment and reflected. She felt different. Nothing she could put her finger on. She just knew that a line had been crossed. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but based on how she was feeling, she couldn't possibly see how it could be anything but good. "Do all your patients feel so good after taking your blood?"

"No, Sookie. I can assure you, they feel nothing like this. Something's different. I'm not sure what it is, but it's getting too late to figure it out now. Most importantly, it's safe for you to get some rest. We can discuss it when I rise and determine what our next move is. Come." He turned and walked away.

"Always with the one word commands. Come. Stop. Hmpf. Maybe when _I_ rise, we can discuss the equality in our partnership."

She padded behind him as he lead her to a bedroom. "This will be your room and I will be sleeping next door. As I stated before, you will not be able to leave the cabin; however, you may rummage through the kitchen if you wake before me. I have a friend who is human and she's been here before. She usually leaves something in the cupboards, so feel free to help yourself. I hope you rest well, Sookie."

And with that he turned, went to his room, and locked the door. Sookie felt a little too giddy to go right to sleep, so she laid on the bed in the dark thinking about the night. She was still as confused as she was when the night started, but she was in it now and she would work with Eric to find answers. Eric. Hmmm. She didn't know what to think about him, either. She couldn't deny that there was something about him that she was attracted to. Yeah, he was a specimen. Tall, blond, and beautiful. But there was something else. He exuded power and danger and everything Alpha, but she could sense there was more to him than that and she found that she wanted to know what that was. She started to drift as she relaxed enjoying the newfound sensations that Eric's blood awakened in her. With one last thought to Eric, she wondered who the hell the human woman was.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This one was more of a struggle than I had anticipated. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to let me know. :)

 _End of Chapter 7_

 _She started to drift as she relaxed enjoying the newfound sensations that Eric's blood awakened in her. With one last thought to Eric, she wondered who the hell the human woman was._

Chapter 8

It was mid-day when Sookie began to stir. She rolled onto her back and began to stretch with her arms reaching well over her head. It felt good to stretch. Her eyes remained closed as her senses awakened. 'Mmmmm….', a part of her didn't want to get up since she was so comfortable, but she needed to eat something. She hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and as good as she felt, she was famished.

Sookie sat on the edge of the bed taking a moment to get her bearings. Looking down at the floor, she couldn't help but notice how dirty she was. In spite of her stomach growling, she considered taking a quick shower. Knowing it was still daylight based on the time, she figured she didn't have to worry about running into her newfound nocturnal friend.

She rose and walked around the room spying a dresser. Feeling a little naughty, she, tentatively, pulled open a drawer hoping that she might find something to change into after her shower. Disappointed, the first drawer was empty. She opened another drawer and hit pay dirt. She found several shirts —some t-shirts and some long sleeved dress shirts. As she shook one loose, she knew these belonged to Eric. They were large enough to easily land just above her knees. Opening the one remaining drawer, she found underwear and socks. Eying a pair of boxer briefs, she decided she could wear them just like a pair of short. And with the addition of socks, things were looking good.

Off to take her shower, she purred when the warm water hit her skin. There was nothing like a nice hot shower to feel rejuvenated. Thankfully, there was soap and shampoo in the stall. She didn't quite know if vampires showered, washed their faces, or brushed their teeth, so she was pleasantly surprised by all of the amenities. 'I suppose they must get dirty and probably bloody', she frowned.

She grabbed a bottle of shampoo off of a small shelf in the shower, opened the lid, and cautiously gave a little sniff. The smell was woodsy and masculine and, even though it wasn't anywhere close to her usual citrusy fragrances, she found that she liked it. Hair washed and body scrubbed, she dried off and dressed. It was a funky outfit, but it covered everything that should be covered. Lord knows she had worn less sunbathing. The awkwardness she initially felt while digging through his drawers and using his toiletries disappeared when she remembered that he had brought her there and was holding her captive. Seriously, what was he gonna do?

Making it to the kitchen, she started to rummage through the cabinets hoping to find something to quell her hunger. She ate the few crackers she found as she moved her way to the refrigerator. She could only hope that there would be something to eat, but she didn't have high hopes. Opening the door, she was surprised when she found a bowl of fresh strawberries. They were beautiful and big and they looked juicy. Not waiting to remove the bowl, she leaned in and quickly put a strawberry in her mouth. Oh, it was good. It was as sweet as it had looked. She filled her mouth with another.

She continued to eat them straight out of the bowl until she heard a noise behind her. Keeping her hand on the open refrigerator door, she quickly turned surprised to see Eric standing there watching her. Feeling self-conscious, she inched the refrigerator door closer to her in a vain attempt to create a barrier between them. Continuing to back into the refrigerator until she could go no further, she cried "Eric! God, you scared me!" Clutching the fabric of her shirt, she tried to calm the pounding in her chest. "What are you doing up? It's still daylight."

She could see the hunger in Eric's eyes, as her question went unanswered. All she received in response was a small smile. Suddenly feeling like the prey of a lion, regal and graceful, she saw him slowly stalk towards her. Sliding from behind the refrigerator door, she made an attempt to put more distance between them. However, in a blink of an eye, she was caged between his arms and the counter. She put both hands out to stop his progress, but the minute her hands touched his chest she felt a charge that ran from her fingers, through her arms landing right into her heart. She gasped, never drawing her eyes from where her hands met his chest. A moment later she attempted to pull away, but Eric grabbed her hands and placed them back against his chest. This time she felt a slight tingling and a flutter that traveled down her body.

Raising her eyes, she was met with his own looking intently back at her. His hands released hers and slowly slid down the length of her arms reaching her shoulders and up the back of her neck. Several caresses later, his hands traveled down her back until they reached her hips. He lifted her up and gently sat her on the counter as he positioned himself between her legs. With a soft inhale of breath, she reached back to steady herself against the cold tile of the counter she was perched on. The knuckles of his right hand gently caressed the side of her face and she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into it. His left hand explored the curve of her right hip, moving to the outside of her thigh to the back of her knee, and with a firm lift he pulled her forward until they were flush. Sookie's breath hitched. Eric leaned forward and slowly brushed his lips back and forth against hers. The tip of his tongue gave a quick swipe of her upper lip and Sookie moaned and softly said "Eric".

She couldn't stop the sounds escaping her mouth. She enjoyed the feel of his lips and of his tongue, so she pressed forward and captured his lips between hers. Their kiss was soft and sweet, and when she retreated, she took his bottom lip with her.

With that, his eyes snapped open. She was staring at him, his lip now firmly secured between her teeth. She felt powerful. He brought out the aggression in her and she liked the way it made her feel. Her hands were in his hair and pulling back she finally released his lip and could see that it was plump and red. Smiling, she slowly leaned forward and gave him the softest kiss. She wanted to be tender where she had been brutal.

Warmly nursing his lips, she deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing up against his. God, he tasted so good. She wanted more and didn't think she could get enough. She felt his hands tighten around her and it excited her. She was so small pressed against his large body and she couldn't help but feel safe and protected. Her lust continued to increase, but there was something else — something unfamiliar, but something that felt right. With that last thought she let her hands wander down and just as she reached his waistband she heard a banging.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'…the sound grew louder. She startled and threw herself upright in the bed. 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'

'Oh dear lord' she thought to herself. Her heart was racing and she couldn't help the embarrassment she felt at the realism of her dream. Good god, she had felt every bit of it and she couldn't deny the physical remnants of it. 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'…"Sookie?"

Working to calm herself, she answered "Ye…yes? I'll be right there." She jumped out of bed attempting to right herself. She smoothed down her clothes, wriggling in her pants to compensate for her current state.

She made her way to the door finding Eric as she opened it. "What time is it?"

"It's about 4 o'clock. It'll be dark soon and we have many things to do tonight."

"Wait…if it's daylight how are you up?"

"I don't know what, if anything, you know about vampires, but we do not stand at attention when the sun rises, nor do we drop 'dead' when the sun sets. I can remain awake during the day. I may get what we call 'the bleeds' if I'm up too long, but I assure you, I can go several days without rest before I weaken significantly."

"Oh…okay. And there's no need to be a smartass. I didn't even know vampires existed before last night so you could cut me a break." Eric merely nodded in response.

She continued, "Well, I'd really like to take a shower before we start, if that's okay. I'm feeling grungy.."

"Among other things" Eric interrupted quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Yes, go take your shower. I am finding you…quite ripe." he said with a smile.

"Hey! That was uncalled for."

"My apologies, dear Sookie. Please…feel free to take a shower and avail yourself of anything you find. I believe Pam may have left some clothes here. I'm sure she won't mind you borrowing whatever you find that fits."

They just stood in the doorway staring at each other. Something told Sookie that she was missing something. That coupled with standing in front of the object of her dream was disquieting, so with that, she gave her thanks and closed the door as she mumbled to herself.. "increased libido, my ass".

Eric, on the other hand, was enjoying her range of emotions. Prior to knocking, he had stood outside her door listening to the sounds coming from her room and enjoying her feelings. He hadn't been entirely forthcoming when he spoke of the side effects of his blood, but he could rationalize the omissions. From his point of view, it served no purpose for her to know that he could sense her emotions or locate her if she ran. He didn't trust easily and he didn't trust her…not yet, anyway. He simply added insurance to their budding partnership.

Standing on the other side of the door, his senses awakened. He could hear the soft moans emanating from his little blond fairy. The quickening of her heartbeat let him know that she was having a very good dream, indeed, but it was the way she said his name that filled his chest with…with something….something indescribable…. and something he had no desire to explore.

Choosing to ignore his own feelings, he couldn't help but enjoy how flustered she was when she opened the door. She wore a slight blush that looked particularly alluring on her. Oh, yes…he could get lost in her, but he dare not. There was too much unknown and it was clear there were forces to be dealt with, so he would have to make do with standing on the periphery and hope that her dreams did him justice.

Eric was not one to shy away from heralding his physical attributes. He was a rarity in that he did not suffer delusions of grandeur. No, Eric Northman, was true to his word and he learned much in his thousand years. Not only was he physically remarkable, he knew how to use his body for pleasure and he took pride in that. One day he hoped to show Sookie Stackhouse exactly what he was capable of.

Rummaging through the drawers, Sookie found some women's clothes. Any one of the t-shirts would fit, but the pants were going to be on the long side. She guessed this 'Pam' was quite a bit taller than she was. Tall like Eric. She didn't like the thought of that. She also didn't like the thought of Pam keeping her clothes in Eric's home. She felt jealousy for this mysterious woman and it irked her.

Finishing up her shower, she changed and made her way out to the living room. Eric was sitting at the table with his laptop while talking on the phone. He raised a finger to silence her. Complying, she sat down across from him and waited for his conversation to end. She couldn't understand it, as he was speaking another language, but she could hear something akin to regret in the tone of his voice.

Quickly changing demeanor, Eric ended the call and closed his laptop. "Sookie, we'll be leaving soon. We have someone to meet. Someone who is much more familiar with the old stories than I. Why don't you go to the kitchen and find something to eat. I'm sure there's something that Pam has stocked that you'll find to your liking. Go…go quickly. We'll leave as soon as the sun sets." With that he walked away to his room.

'Hmpf'….Pam has clothes, Pam has food. She was really getting tired of hearing the name 'Pam'. Pam, Pam, Pam….Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. She sighed and grudgingly did as he asked finding cheese and crackers to munch on to sate her hunger.

Meeting again in the living room, Sookie asked where they were going.

"We are going to meet someone very important. With his help, I'm hoping we can piece together more information regarding the light and your heritage. The arrival of the light seems to substantiate the old stories. And I believe that the light we saw last night is the same or similar to one that destroyed an entire community of vampires and werewolves millennia ago. We'll need to muster resources, since you may not be the only target. Its presence is a danger to all of our existence."

"Eric, this all sounds so crazy. I'm just a waitress in a small bar from a small town. There is nothing special about me. Don't get me wrong, I want to help…really I do, but I don't know how I can be of any help to you."

Eric laughed. "You silly, silly girl. Have I not told you that you _are_ special. Not only are you special, but you are spectacularly special. What you are is rare. Even in the supernatural community, no one speaks of fairies. Believe or don't believe, but you will be coming with me."

"Sure…we agreed. I just don't understand, but, yeah, I'll come. So who is the person we're going to see?"

"Godric…his name is Godric."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I hope I did Godric justice. :) Please feel free to let me know what you think. And many thanks to all who have already taken the time to comment, or 'like' my story. It means a lot, truly it does. Lastly, this work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. :)

 _End of Chapter 8_

 _Eric laughed. "You silly, silly girl. Have I not told you that you are special. Not only are you special, but you are spectacularly special. What you are is rare. Even in the supernatural community, no one speaks of fairies. Believe or don't believe, but you will be coming with me."_

 _"Sure…we agreed. I just don't understand, but, yeah, I'll come. So who is the person we're going to see?"_

 _"Godric…his name is Godric."_

Chapter 9

"Godric….that's an interesting name. Who is he? Do you really think he can help us?"

"It is an old Nordic name. It means mighty god and it's well-suited for him. And yes, I think if anyone can help us, it would be him."

"Is he a vampire like you?"

"Yes. He is a vampire, but he is so much more than what I could ever be."

'This ought to be interesting', Sookie thought. So far there was nothing about Eric that suggested that humility was a strong characteristic.

"Well…okay then. I'm ready to go, but I'd really like to find out about my brother. He was doing real good when I saw him yesterday and I know he was hoping to go home soon. That being the case, I need to make arrangements for him. It should be me, but since I've got other concerns, I'd like to arrange for a friend to pick him up."

"Ah, yes….I spoke to Pam while you were in the shower. I had this evening's shift, but she's agreed to replace me. As for your brother, I asked on your behalf, and she said that he would most likely be released tomorrow."

Sookie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course, Pam. "Oh…well, thanks. I'll call his friend, Hoyt. Those two get on like they were brothers. I'm sure he'd be happy to pick up Jason." Pausing for a few moments, Sookie continued, "soooo, you're sure he'll be fine to leave tomorrow? You can trust your friend, Pam? I mean, I don't know what she does, but she seems to do a lot for you. You know, here …and at work? That's okay, of course. You know, no judgments here. I mean you guys are obviously close. She must know what you are and it sounds like she takes care of things…and of you." Taking a breath, she finally stopped her rambling. Good God, why did she have to keep talking.

"Well, Sookie" he said smirking, "if Pam says Jason will be fine to leave then he'll be fine. She is the Administrator at the hospital, so is 'in the know' as you humans say. More importantly, I trust Pam with my life. She is what vampires would call a 'day person'. More directly, she takes care of my business when I cannot. She covers for me at the hospital and in return I do my best to save the hundreds of patients that fall under my care using my skill as a doctor and my gifts as a vampire, which includes giving a little blood every now and then. Nothing to create any suspicion, of course. Why are you so interested in my relationship with Pam, Sookie? Feeling a bit threatened? Do you wish to challenge her for my attentions?" He was enjoying himself way too much for Sookie's taste.

"Get over yourself, vampire. Of course not! Pft! I'd say I'm happy for her, but knowing she has to put up with your big head….well, let's just say she should get an award!"

 ** _"_** A little touchy aren't we? And no one has _ever_ complained about putting up with my 'big head', as you say. Maybe one day you'll have firsthand knowledge."

Straightening her spine and lifting her chin, Sookie snapped, "Heh! Don't hold your breath. That ain't gonna happen!"

"Oh, Sookie….you're too easy."

"Whatever. Let's get this show on the road. I'm ready to find out who or what is comin' after me, so I can be done with you _and_ your 'big head'. So, how far do we have to go? Does he live close?"

"He lives in Dallas. We can be there in about an hour or so. We'll have to travel a little slower since we'll be together."

"You're the one insisting I go along, so I don't know why you're complaining now about me slowin' you down."

"I'm not complaining. I'm merely stating a fact. Now you might want to bundle up. It's going to get cold. I'm sure you can find a jacket in the closet. I think there should be some gloves and scarves, as well."

Sookie had no reason to question him, so she scrounged around and found some winter wear. They were a little large, but would certainly work. She walked out and followed Eric to the door. Walking down the porch and towards his corvette, Sookie was waiting for Eric to unlock the door, but he didn't move to do that. She was puzzled. He was in such a hurry before and now she couldn't get him to open the damn door.

"What's the hold up? I thought you were anxious to get on the road."

"Oh, we're not taking any roads." And with that, he swooped her up and shot into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was all that came out of Sookie's mouth. She clutched at Eric like an octopus to its next meal. Her arms found his neck and, looking like she was climbing a tree, she fought against gravity to wrap her legs around his waist. Squeezing as tightly as she could, she burrowed her head deep into his chest. Her mind was screaming in terror. All she could think of was falling and everything ending. She thought of poor Jason. What would he do without her. They'd already lost so much and she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him all alone. Tears started to prick her eyes as she felt Eric's arms tighten around her. In that moment, she also noticed that they seemed to have slowed down.

Hearing nothing but the sound of wind, a whisper finally broke through. Eric's lips were pressed closely to her ears and she heard her name. He repeated it several times as he continued to hold her tight.

"Sookie. Trust me." Those words reverberated in her head and she slowly raised her head until their eyes met. Eric could feel that her fear was no longer consuming her. He gentled his face and said again "Trust me."

Sookie could say nothing, so she simply nodded and nested her head back into the safety of Eric's chest. Her grip became less frantic. It remained firm, but she allowed herself to settled into his embrace, trusting that he would not drop her.

They continued to fly this way for about an hour, going slow and holding each other in silence with nothing but the sound of the wind flowing past them. "Sookie?" She snuggled tighter as the sound of his voice broke the calm that she had sought comfort in. "Sookie?", he said again. She lifted her head and a small smile broke on his face. "Look. I've got you. You won't fall….I promise. So you can look. It's beautiful out tonight." Eric could sense a small amount of panic coming from her and worked quickly to quell it. He tightened his hold on her and said "Hey, I know this is scary for you, but, as I've promised, I won't drop you. We have too much to do together, you and I….and besides, if I let you fall, who would be there to keep my 'big head' in check?" With that, a small chuckle escaped Sookie's lips.

"In your dreams big boy."

"Ah, now there's my Sookie."

"Really? _My_ Sookie? Aren't you a bit presumptuous?"

"I don't think so at all. You did give yourself to me earlier. And I'd rather think you'd enjoy being mine. It does have its rewards, I assure you."

"First, I had no idea what I was saying earlier and if you recall, I took it all back. And second, no more talk about….you know…'rewards'. I'm not that kind of girl, anyway" she said rather indignantly.

"What kind of girl is that, Sookie? Please, do enlighten me." She rolled her eyes and gave no answer. Eric continued, " I was merely making an innocent statement. I'm strong and immortal….and my blood heals. I even have skill as a physician. I'm not sure where your mind went, but it obviously landed somewhere more tawdry. Does that mean you think of me in that way?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Argh….N..no! I absolutely do no think of you in that way. God, you are so frustrating and…and big headed!"

"Ah, ah, ah….there you go again."

"Ugh…stop…no more talking. Let's just look." And with that Sookie's attention was drawn away from Eric to the sky around her. She was in awe at being so far above the earth amidst the stars and moon.

Eric was glad that their banter had distracted her enough that she could finally enjoy the scenery around her. He had flown with others in the past, but he'd never wanted to take the time to actually enjoy the ride. He could feel the joy that radiated from her and it infected him.

"Oh my god…Eric, it's so beautiful." He had slowed until they were almost still in the night. Sookie turned her head from side to side looking all around taking in the beauty that was before her. After a few minutes, Eric attempted to shift her. Startled, Sookie held him tighter.

"Shhhhh…it's okay. I'm not going to drop you, but let me turn you so you can see better. I promise, you are safe with me."

She looked deeply at him. Finally agreeing, she smiled "You've made me a lot of promises tonight. Just so you know, I'm keeping you to them."

"I'm sure you will, Ms. Stackhouse. Okay…I'll need you to release your legs and let them drop. And then you'll need to loosen that death grip from around my neck. Place your hands on my shoulders, if you prefer. Just place them loosely, so I can turn you."

With a little hesitation, Sookie did as he directed. She dropped her legs, but his grip around her waist kept their bodies flush against each other. She then slowly started to relax her hands and moved them slowly to his shoulders. She inhaled deeply and couldn't help but bury her head in his neck. The thought of trusting him so completely unnerved her, but she had committed. Lifting her head, she let him know she was ready when he was.

"I'm going to turn you, Sookie. Just let your hands move to my chest." Eric was contemplating whether to move slowly or turn her quickly like pulling off a bandaid. After a moment's consideration, he decided there was nothing to be gained by drawing this out, so he choose the latter. Quicker than she could comprehend, she was facing outward. Eric had one arm around her waist and the other snaked up between her breasts holding her shoulder securely. Her hands swiftly moved to cover his and she was taken aback at the view. Not realizing she was holding her breath, Eric whispered in her ear "Breathe, Sookie…breathe. You're okay….I've got you."

Shivers traveled up her body, both from chill in the air and from the touch of Eric's lips to her ear. She closed her eyes to calm herself and once she regained control of her heartbeat, she opened them to take in the majesty that fell before her. "Oh, Eric." she cried. "I've never seen anything like this before." The sky was so vast. Everything seemed so bright and big and close. There were a few light, fluffy clouds that decorated the mostly clear sky and, as they continued to fly slowly, she felt invigorated by the feathery mist that brushed across her face. This had to be the closest thing to heaven, she thought.

Eric enjoyed the feel of Sookie in his arms and he enjoyed feeling the wonder that spread through her emotions. The idea that he was contributing to her emotions stirred something in him. Again, not anything that he wanted to label, but this time around, he gave in and decided he would savor it while it lasted.

Sookie relished in how alive she felt and how keen her senses were. Being suspended in the air as she was, coupled with the bit of Eric's blood she'd had earlier, had contributed to her increased sensitivity.

They continued their flight towards Dallas and, hopefully, answers. At one point during their flight, he slowed to a stop. "Over there, Sookie. Can you see the fog coming in?" She looked out over her shoulder as far as she could see and there was a blanket of dense white lodged in the sky. It was amazing. She could see the border of the fog as it hit against the clear, brightness of the rest of the sky. "Wow….it looks like a giant roll of cotton."

"We're close to our destination, so we'll have to speed up and duck under it. Are you going to be okay if I we go faster?"

"And how fast is that exactly?"

"I can fly quite fast, so I'm going to turn you again. Once I do, you should shield your face and hold tight. I'll hold you tight, as well, so there's no need to worry. My promise will remain intact." he smiled.

"Oh…okay. Do you need me to do anything? Should my hands be somewhere?"

"Ah, dear Sookie. I can tell you so many places I'd like your hands.."

"Hey!"

"but for this just relax and let me do all of the work." And a moment later, she was facing him. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck.

"Gah….you could've warned me!"

"What's the fun in that, hmmm. Now remember, you'll need to protect your face as I pick up speed."

"Fine." and she snuggled into him with her face pressed comfortably into his neck. And off he went. He tightened his hold and she could feel him become more aerodynamic. He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist so they wouldn't drag. She couldn't see anything around her, but she felt the exhilaration from the speed with which they crossed the sky. They continued for what seemed like minutes before he slowed down. The next thing she knew they had landed. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look around and she noticed that they were on the rooftop of a building.

"We're here.", Eric said.

"Really? In Dallas?"

"Yes. We will meet Godric here. This is the Hotel Carmilla."

Sookie looked at Eric's face and she was entranced. She couldn't pull her eyes from his, nor he from hers. The sudden tightening of his embrace shook her from their trance and she released the grip around his neck and his waist. "Ah…you can put me down now." Reluctantly, Eric slowly released her as she slid down his body until her feet touched the ground. Sookie smoothed over her clothes and said, "Um…thank you for the ride. It was…it was just breathtaking and something I'll never forget." She nervously began to look everywhere but at him. He hadn't said anything since they landed and her nerves were a jumble.

Finally, Eric straightened up, turned, and said "Come."

"Ugh…back to the one work commands. Great…just great." she said under her breath. She padded behind him as they entered the building and descended the stairs to the 7th floor. Eric stopped as he came to a door at the end of a long hallway. Making sure she was next to him, he knocked. A few moments later the door opened.

"Eric."

"Godric", Eric said as he took his knee and bowed his head. Sookie curiously watched the interaction between these two men. Godric was quite a bit shorter than Eric and had short, straight hair. He wore a white linen tunic with white pants that made his skin seem quite pale. She caught a glimpse through his collar of what appeared to be a large, intricate tattoo.

"Rise, child." Eric rose and they embraced.

"It's good to see you Godric. I've missed you."

"And I, you." Turning to Sookie, he said, "Ms. Stackhouse, I presume."

"A…yes, Sookie…please, call me Sookie. It's so nice to meet you,…Mister?"

"Godric. I'd be honored if you would call me Godric."

"Well then, Godric it's nice to meet you. Eric tells me you might be able to help us."

Godric laughed, "Straight to business, I see. Delightful. Well, why don't you both come in."

Both Sookie and Eric entered Godric's room following him to the common area.

"Please sit. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you any refreshments? I'm sure you must be parched after your travels."

"Thank you, yes. Water would be just fine."

Sookie sat on the sofa, but Eric remained standing as Godric made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sookie continued to watch the dynamic between Eric and Godric and was sure they were something more than acquaintances.

Godric returned and handed Sookie her glass of water. She thanked him and proceeded to drink the entire glass in one lift. Surprised at how thirsty she was, she self-consciously held the empty glass in her hands and rested them in her lap. "Goodness, I was more thirsty than I thought."

"Well, traveling has always made me thirsty, as well", Eric smirked.

"Eric.", Godric admonished and Eric nodded his head in submission.

"Please excuse Eric, Sookie. Sometimes he forgets his manners and he does so enjoy teasing pretty girls."

"Oh, please don't give it another thought.", Sookie said as a light shade of crimson rose on her face. Eric's attention never left Sookie and it had not gone unnoticed by Godric.

"I offer my apologies, nonetheless. Eric, have a seat and tell me of this light you spoke of on the phone."

Eric did as Godric asked and proceeded to tell him all that he knew up to that point. Godric seemed thoughtful, processing all he'd been told so far.

"So, the light seemed to be targeting our, Ms. Stackhouse, you say? And have you deduced the reason behind that? "

Eric paused for a moment before he offered, "I think it is because she is part fairy." Eric waited for a reaction but it never came.

"As I suspect, as well."

"What?! How? Wha… wait. First, I'm not at all convinced that I'm part anything. Second, on the off chance that what Eric says is true, how do you know? What exactly do you suspect?"

"Ms. Stackhouse, my apologies. I've been remiss. I should've known that this news may have proved to be overwhelming. I understand from Eric that you were completely unaware of the supernatural world, or of the existence of our kind until last night. Please, let me explain."

Sookie looked to Eric who gave a hint of a nod, clearly suggesting she should listen. "It's Sookie, and I'll hear your explanation."

"I believe Eric told you the story of a great light that defeated an entire colony of vampires and werewolves, yes?" Sookie nodded.

"That is a story that has been passed down for over a thousand years, but I can tell you that it is true. There was a war between the vampires and the werewolves in Scandinavia, and during their fight, a great light appeared and annihilated them. No one remained and the earth left behind had been scorched removing it's viability to sustain life. Approximately 20 years after that devastation, a nest of vampires sought to learn the truth of what had happened that day and to find out what made that land so special. They traveled to that area and were never heard from again. I know this because those who died in that exploration were a part of my nest. I sent them to their death and for that, I will be forever making amends."

Sookie sat there contemplating her response. "So I have a couple of questions. How old exactly are you? And what do you know about the light? Why is it after me? And how do you now I'm part fairy?"

"I am two thousand years old. So as you can see, I have been around for quite some time. Certainly long enough to have witnessed many, many things. As to how I know you're part fairy….well, I can smell it, my dear. You smell especially sweet. Your scent is enticing, to say the least, and there is one group of supernatural beings who have that kind of effect on vampires."

"Fairies" she said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, fairies. And to your other question about why you? Well, I believe the light is a fairy weapon. It is comprised of the one thing that vampires cannot survive, the one thing that vampires miss more than anything else from their human life, and the one thing that entices us like nothing else. It is a perfect weapon against vampires. And, if you, Sookie, are part fairy, then there are factions of fairies who are insulted by your very existence. The thought of a human-fairy hybrid represents a degradation of their superior species and they cannot allow that to happen. You see, fairies think quite highly of themselves."

"Ha! Really? And vampires don't", Sookie asked incredulously.

"I see your time spent with Eric has left an impression." Godric redirected his attention to Eric, who showed not one iota of remorse. Sighing, he continued, "Well, vampires are an arrogant race. We, generally, see ourselves residing far above all others and very little will instill fear. However, fairies are both alluring and to be feared. "

Godric moved closer to Sookie and asked "Do you mind?"

"What?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take a closer look at you to see if there is anything else about you I can sense. Anything that might give us a clue as to why you would be the focus of a fairy attack. May I?"

"Ah…sure", she said nervously.

He took Sookie's hand to help her stand and move her away from the couch. He then began to circle her, taking care to inspect her closely. He gave a quick look to Eric who was watching intently, but with questions clearly showing on his face. Godric tucked his nose into the back of Sookie's neck startling her, but he ignored her and inhaled deeply. He was taking in her scent and cataloguing everything. After a few minutes, Godric stood back with a contemplative look, but said nothing.

Sookie and Eric continued to follow his movement. The longer the silence, the more uneasy Sookie became. Curious about Godric's reaction, but noting Sookie, Eric stood and took a step closer to her until their arms were touching. His touch seemed to give some comfort to Sookie, and it did not go unnoticed by Godric, as he watched her posture relax into him.

It felt like an hour before the silence was broken. "Let us all take a seat…please." Godric motioned for both Eric and Sookie to sit. He seemed so serious and Sookie didn't know what to make of it. She did, however, know that whatever Godric was going to say would leave no doubt that all she'd known about her life, about her family, about her future would be changed forever.

"Sookie, as I confirmed earlier, you are part fairy. That cannot be disputed. I can sense that you've also had Eric's blood, have you not?"

"Just a little. I was injured and Eric healed me."

"Yes, I can smell his blood in you." Sookie crinkled her noise at that thought.

"Ah, I see my child has not been entirely forthcoming."

"Your child?"

"Sookie, Eric is my progeny. I am his maker. I made him vampire over a thousand years ago. As a vampire, I can smell his blood in you, but I can also sense the connection it has created in you both. Very unusual." And with that last thought, Godric looked away considering what he would say next.

"You have an energy, Sookie." He paused. "I have met a few fairies in my life. They are rarely out in the open and it is even more rare that they take the company of vampires, but there have been times when a mutually beneficial alliance has been forged. I, myself, have agreed to such an alliance."

"Godric?" Eric interrupted.

"Yes, it is true. It was many, many years ago. Before I made you, Eric. I was approached by a powerful fairy, someone with great standing in their world. He approached me with a deal. I was apprehensive at first, since fairies are known to be duplicitous by nature, but I was intrigued by what he had to offer. He had said he could give me the secret I sought to the great light. And in return, he asked for my blood. Of course, the blood is sacred, so parting with it would require something of tremendous value. He warned that this secret was dangerous for him and anyone to whom the secret was revealed. At the time, I was alone and so I gave no thought to the repercussions of my decision. I had vowed vengeance to honor my fallen comrades….and to assuage the guilt I felt in sending them to their final death. I dare say my own guilt heavily influenced my actions at the time, thus binding us all to place we are now."

Eric voiced his confusion, "Godric, what are you saying? What was the secret and how does any of it relate to Sookie?"

"What I have to tell you relates to you, too, Eric. Mysteriously, your lives have intersected, but I fear that I have locked you into a fate not of your own making. Remember the story of why I turned you? Remember how I told you that I was enthralled by your magnificence? You were not only magnificent in stature, but on the battle, as well. You were a great warrior — beautiful and bold and unmatched. The moment I saw you I knew we were meant to travel the world together — fader, broder, son. But…. I did not just happen upon you on that battlefield." After a moment's pause, he continued, "I was sent there. My alliance with the fairy…..it was you, Eric. You were the answer to the great light. He told me no more than that. Only that I would find the answer to what I was looking for on that battlefield. I only need look at you to know. And as you can see, my desperation to appease my guilt and to avenge my people allowed me to be easily satisfied with just that little bit of information. Once I saw you on the battlefield, however, I no longer wished to know anything more."

Sookie looked between Eric and Godric. She couldn't help but feel for Eric. She could tell that he was stunned. Outside of his ramrod straight posture, there was a slight twitch to his right hand. Emotions were bubbling inside of him and she was concerned for him.

"And what of your blood?", Eric strained

"He said it was needed for a family — a human family."

"And do you know the name of this human family?", Eric pressed.

"He didn't want to reveal it, but I insisted. If his information proved to be worthless, I had promised to destroy whatever or whoever he wanted to help with my blood. It was a way to maintain our quid pro quo."

"The name, Godric. What is the name?"

"Hale."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Any and all comments are always appreciated. :) Many thanks to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for the use of their characters.

 _Chapter 9_

 _"And do you know the name of this human family?", Eric pressed._

 _"He didn't want to reveal it, but I insisted. If his information proved to be worthless, I had promised to destroy whatever or whoever he wanted to help with my blood. It was a way to maintain our quid pro quo."_

 _"The name, Godric. What is the name?"_

 _"Hale."_

 _"What?" Sookie questioned after hearing her family name._

 _"Hale. Does that name mean something to you?" Eric asked._

Chapter 10

She didn't respond. She couldn't respond. Her mind boggled at the thought of her own 'Six Degrees of Separation'. Her initial inclination was to get the hell out of Dodge, but the longer she focused on everything that she'd learned over the past 24 hours, the more she wanted answers. It was clear that there was a long history of events, decisions made centuries ago, and people who intersected that influenced her life and the situation she now confronted. She felt like she had been a bystander in her own existence and she could no longer have that. She would be an active participant. There was no more room for passivity…..or for running.

"Yes, that was my Gran's maiden name. What else can you tell me, Godric? Who was the fairy? Did you ever find out what he did with the blood?"

Godric considered how he would reply to Sookie's inquiry. He knew some things, but much still remained a mystery. "The fairy's name was Niall. He di"

"You're not surprised" Sookie interrupted with the change in demeanor not going unnoticed, "You didn't even raise an eyebrow. You knew. You knew there was a connection to me. How?"

Seeing the distrust roll over Sookie's face, Godric knew he could ill-afford to hold back the truth. "There is a hint of my blood within you, child. It's very faint, but it's there. You may be a stranger to me, Sookie, but I assure you, my blood is not. I don't know exactly why Niall wanted vampire blood, but I know what he did with it. It appears some time ago he gave it to an ancestor of yours."

Unwavering, she pressed "Is this Niall still alive? If he is we need to find him."

"I have not had contact with him since that one night long ago, but I have heard that he lives. He has great standing among his kind. I doubt he would enjoy seeing me again, but…."

"But what?"

"You….you I think he would be most interested in seeing."

Eric had been watching the exchange between Godric and Sookie. He was left hurt by his maker's omission. It had been over 1000 years and Godric had not given the smallest indication that his turning had been anything but a chance meeting — a meeting of two warriors. Now he understood things to be much more premeditated. Godric was sent there for him. And he was supposed to be some kind of answer to the killing light. It also made him question whether his introduction to the Stackhouses had been coincidence, or had it been planned like his meeting with Godric. Yes, he had many questions.

Moving to stand in front of Sookie, Eric said "NO! I will not allow it. Fairies are not to be trusted, and I think trust is running pretty thin on many accounts."

Sookie peered around Eric to look at Godric. Placing her hands on Eric's arm, she said, "Eric, wait. Wait."

Eric turned to her and she offered, "You know what I've been through in the past 24 hours. You know how confusing this all is. And I know you're confused, too. But wouldn't you want to know if there was some secret about who you were? Hmmm? I know you would…I know you do." Eric looked pointedly to Godric and then returned his gaze to hers as she continued. "Well, I need the same thing. And I would be grateful if you'd help me. Please." When Eric didn't respond, she added "Eric, trust me."

Eric's eyes sharpened as the last sentence left Sookie's sweet mouth. He was unhappy with his maker, but he felt an unprecedented need to protect her. And going after the fairy went against that desire. Considering her words and the longing he could feel through her blood, a spark hit his eyes as he finally answered, "How grateful?"

"Pft! So can I take that as a yes? And why do you always have to go there?"

"Where?" he said smugly

"You know where. _There_! Argh! Never mind. Yes, I'd be grateful and you'll just have to wait to find out how much…. _after_ you help me find Niall."

Eric chuckled. "As I said, you're too easy. In all seriousness, this is going to be dangerous, but I do understand the desire to know the truth. So I will help you on two conditions. First, you will stay close to me as we do this. You will not leave my side. And second, you will do as I say."

"No. Nope! I won't agree to that."

"Sookie, I say that not to control you, but because I am more experienced. You, yourself, acknowledged that you are but 24 hours into the supernatural world. Trust that I am more versed in the supernatural customs, that I are more aware of the nature of the the beings we may encounter, and my strength and skills are quite unmatched."

"Hmpf. Well you continue to amaze me with your modesty, Eric. Fine. I see your points, even if you continue to prove _my_ point about your big head."

Eric couldn't help but let the small smile break on his face despite his worry. While he enjoyed their tango, he couldn't deny his concern. They would be embarking on a mission fraught with danger and the unknown….and they would confront one of the most powerful supernatural beings in existence. But he would help her. And he would help himself. It was undeniable that they were linked. Godric linked them — by blood and by history. There was much that they needed to learn and it seems they would do it together.

The evidence of Eric and Sookie's connection was on display. Godric could see how Eric instinctively protected Sookie and how he sought proximity to her. He saw how she leaned into his touch. He also saw how Sookie's wants influenced his child. He had never known Eric to give real weight to the wants of others. If an arrangement could be mutually beneficial, more the better, but it was unlike him to acquiesce so easily. He rather enjoyed seeing this side of Eric.

Recalling their long history together, Godric noted how Eric had made it a point to maintain some distance between himself and everyone else. It was not uncommon for vampires to maintain some measure of emotional distance. Experiencing loss after loss after loss easily takes a toll leaving many vampires to a lonely existence. Denying any emotional investment in anything or anyone for whom mortality was a prominent attribute became a means of self-preservation. Humans, in particular, were quite fragile. As a result, Eric chose to maintain a barrier between himself and his emotions. It was a difficult task considering how deeply Eric loved, but he had been successful in this endeavor for the last half of his undead life. There was, however, an exception to that rule and it was Pam. She was human and the only other being that Eric allowed himself to get close to. They had created a collaborative and collegial working relationship and through that course had grown fond of each other. In some ways, Pam was the sibling that he had never had and in others, she was the daughter that had eluded him in his human days. And now, seeing the interactions between Eric and Sookie, Godric couldn't help but feel comforted by it.

"Eric, Sookie, if you would allow me, I would like to help. I know you both have questions, but I have few answers. Let me help you find the answers."

Eric may have been confused by the omission of his maker, but his trust in Godric was unwavering. He knew that Godric would be a great ally and he also knew that Sookie would need protection and having Godric to help keep her safe was a tremendous advantage.

There wasn't much to consider from Sookie's point of view. Godric could identify Niall and could help find him for her, plus, considering what Eric said about age and vampires, they'd be crazy not to have him come along. But they needed some ground rules.

"That works for me, but we need to have an understanding. We need to do this together. I don't want you or Eric shoving me aside like I'm some poor little girl who can't help herself or needs protectin'. I'm telling you that I may be a lady, but I'll fight to the death for what and who I believe in. I won't be trifled with. I'm in this just as much as you two are. Got it?"

Eric recalled his own previous glimpse of this Sookie. She could be a fighter and he knew standing in her way wasn't without its own dangers. The girl was perfectly capable of drawing blood and he feared that his maker might have the opportunity to learn that same lesson.

Godric raised his hands as a sign of his surrender. "You have my word, little one. We shall be in this together."

"Thank you, Godric. And what about you, Eric? I need to hear it from you, too. And not your sexual innuendos, either. Let's have it. I agreed to your conditions, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like a child. Just so you know, you may be stronger than me, but cross me and I swear I'll find a way to make you pay. And I can promise you, it'll hurt."

The only response that Eric could give was a very tight nod of his head. Fiery Sookie was a sexy Sookie and he had to limit any big movements for fear that the growl that desperately wanted out would find its release.

For Sookie's part, she felt pretty good about drawing her line in the sand. She had her fears that they would lock her away in the name of protecting her and she wanted to have their word upfront that they wouldn't do that. To their credit, they agreed to their partnership. The three of them would seek out the fairy Niall and then she would find out what he had to do with her family.

Now that the negotiations were over, Godric motioned for Eric and Sookie to take a seat as he sat across from them. They would have to prepare before beginning their hunt and he wanted to know more about Sookie. He could sense not only his blood, but there was the energy he had referred to. She was part fae and he suspected that she may have some fae abilities. The question was what were they, how strong were they, and could she wield them at will. Considering how he would broach the subject, he finally settled on being direct. "Sookie, I believe we've established that you are part fairy. I think it would be beneficial for you to learn more about your heritage. You've heard our reference that fairies are powerful and dangerous, yes?" Sookie remained silent, but nodded in agreement. "Part of the power that fairies have manifests in certain abilities like teleportation, harnessing of light, conjuring, and telepathy to name a few. I do wonder if you have any of these abilities."

"No. I can't do any of that. I don't have any powers. You say I'm part fairy, but I'm telling you I'm just plain ol' me. I'm a waitress…nothing special."

Eric interjected, "Sookie, remember what you told me earlier. The story of your Gran. She said that you shouldn't be peeking where you didn't belong. She said you were nosey."

"Your Gran said to you?" Godric asked.

"Well….yeah. What does that mean? What are you trying to say?"

Eric and Godric looked at each other and the one word crossed their minds at the same time, 'telepathy'.

"Hey….tell me. What are y'all thinkin'? I can see you're thinking somethin'."

Eric looked to Sookie and answered, "Sookie, we…Godric and I…we think you might have shown signs of telepathy when you were younger. It was an interesting choice of words your Gran used. 'Peeking where you don't belong'…that could easily refer to telepathy."

"Come on. You can't be serious. Really, I have no powers."

Moving to kneel in front of her, Godric took Sookie's hand, "You have an energy, Sookie. I can sense it. Eric, do you feel it?"

"I do sense something different in Sookie. And…." Eric hesitated as he recalled their earlier encounter and the electricity that passed between them.

"What?" Godric pressed.

"Last night…as we were coming to a…an understanding, there was a moment when we touched….we touched and there was a charge that passed between us.

"Fascinating."

"What? What's fascinating? Wha..what does that mean? I mean, really, that charge, it could be easily explained. Static electricity, anyone?"

Reaching for her hands, Eric held them tightly between his own. "Sookie, you know it was more than that. I felt something very different and I know you did too."

Eric's touch calmed her. She didn't want to believe any of it. She was finally wrapping her head around being part fairy, after all, who knew vampires existed. If they existed, why not fairies? But what she couldn't accept was that she was special, that she had supernatural powers. That went against everything that she grew up believing.

She looked to Eric's hands holding hers and she smiled. They'd come a long way in the past 24 hours. They had a rocky beginning, but now….now she found comfort in him. Looking up, her smile grew as she found the softness in his eyes. "Okay….I won't fight this. But I can't help that I'm having a hard time believing it. If you're right and my Gran was referring to my ability to read minds, then that means she was keeping secrets from me and I don't know what to think about that. But, you guys are forgetting something important…..I can't read minds now. Maybe whatever ability I had is gone. And the electricity thingy — I got no clue what that's supposed to mean. It's never happened before."

Godric became more intrigued by the fact that an electrical charge occurred between them. He had already witnessed their closeness, even though they were new to each other, and now there was this current that flowed between them. It was difficult to know what it all meant, but he knew for certain that there was something unusual between them and he considered that Eric might possibly be the key to unlocking Sookie's gifts.

"You've had Eric's blood, correct?"

"Yes. Let me guess, it's a smelling thing, right? You guys do know how intrusive that is. I mean…really, yuck…it's unnerving."

"You are right, I can smell it. When one takes the blood of a vampire, their scent hangs over you much like a cologne or perfume."

"Ha! Eau d'Eric." Sookie decided to find the humor where she could get it. Eric on the other hand wasn't so fond of her newfound nickname; he grumbled, but said nothing.

"Tell me, did the energy between you happen before or after you had Eric's blood?"

"Ah…before, I think. Eric?"

"Sookie is right, it was before."

"Interesting", Godric mused out loud.

"Okay….I'll bite." Realizing what she had said after hearing Eric's fangs descend, she added "wait, wrong choice of word. I meant why is it interesting? Now come on, put those fangs away. There will be no biting…none, nada."

"Pity", Eric snarked.

"Eric, you've had your fun." Godric chided. Turning his attention back to Sookie, he continued, "To answer your question, Sookie, I was just considering how your gifts might react with Eric's blood. You see fairies have what is called an 'essential spark'. It is what makes fairies powerful. In your case, you are a human/fairy hybrid. Your fairy essence could easily lay dormant so that you don't present with any fairy abilities outside of any passive characteristics like your appearance. You, Sookie, are quite lovely as a fairy would be. However, it seems with you, my dear, that is not the case. More than likely, when you were younger, you had the gift of telepathy – the 'peeking' that your Gran referred to. Now you speak of this energy transfer between you and my child. I feel confident that if you were to reflect on your past, you might find other things that seemed preternatural."

"Well, you're making it sound much more than it was, I'm sure. " Sookie pressed.

"It's apparent that there is a link between the two of you. I can see it just being in your presence. I initially suspected that it was because you have had some of Eric's blood, but now knowing that there was a…a power that flowed between you prior to any exchange of blood…..well, that changes things. That suggests that your powers were already active. The question now is will Eric's blood influence your abilities. Will it heighten any that you've already exhibited and will it reveal others?"

"I have to tell you this all sounds crazy. I can't believe that I have some magical power. And I really can't believe the thing about me and Eric…pft. If I was to believe any of this that would mean that over a thousand years ago" Sookie took a moment to chuckle to herself. "That would mean a thousand years ago you were destined to…a…make Eric, if that's the word for it, that your blood would be given to my ancestors by some fairy, and that Eric and I, well, that we would meet. And to top it off, you think Eric's blood might give me more powers. Yeah, pretty much…saying it out loud doesn't make it sound any better. It all sounds crazy."

"Sookie, I don't believe that Eric's blood would give you any powers. What I believe is that his blood might enhance or possibly release your already existing powers, those that may be dormant. I also believe that prior to our search for Niall, we need to test you and, if we can unleash more abilities, it would be better to do that now. They could prove to be valuable in our search."

Eric watched the exchange between his maker and Sookie. He had been listening intently to the conversation and wasn't sure how he felt about what Godric was saying. He didn't like the idea of his life being so influenced by outside forces. That thought alone made him uncomfortable and he wanted answers, too.

"Godric, are you saying Sookie should take more of my blood"

"Yes, I think she should, but first I'd like to do a test to see what she's developed so far. If I'm right and I believe that I am, we should see more gifts manifest. Sookie, would you be open to that?"

"I…I don't know. I can't really wrap my brain around it all. I…I think I trust you and I believe that you wouldn't suggest something that would harm me, but I'm scared."

Eric interjected, "Godric, I would like to speak to Sookie alone. Please."

Godric agreed without hesitation. With a bow, he turned and walked out the door of the hotel room.

"Sookie, tell me what you're thinking. I can see the questions fluttering across your face."

"Well, to be honest, I'm trying not to panic. My whole world has been turned upside and I'm beginning to think that a lot of what I knew about my childhood wasn't real. But I'll tell ya, there's another part of me that's pissed off. I feel like I've been lied to and that's a hard thing for me to forgive. Even though I don't think anyone lied to my face, I was definitely kept in the dark. And lying by omission is still lying."

"I understand that your world is not the same as it was yesterday and I understand your apprehension, but I think you've handled yourself quite well. You're a strong woman, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I still want to find the truth. I want to find Niall. And I want to find out why someone is trying to hurt me. So if we're going to do this, I need to know a few things."

"What would you like to know?"

"First, the libido thing. It's more than that, isn't it? Cause I'll tell you, it felt like more than that."

The crossroads staring him straight in the face, Eric had a choice to make. He could continue with the omissions and risk her wrath once discovered, or he could reveal everything to her now and see if they could start anew. When they first met he had no compunction about his omissions, but now….now they were, indeed, partners and, exploring his feelings, he found that he actually cared about what she thought of him. He found that he wanted her to like him. It was strange and unsettling, but he couldn't deny its importance to him. Taking a deep unneeded breath, Eric made his decision.

"You're correct. There is more. Yes, the libido increases, but there are dreams….dreams of the vampire that can be highly sexual."

"I knew it! I knew that dream wasn't me! Whew! That explains a lot."

"I wouldn't do your happy dance quite so soon. While my blood may encourage your dreams, anything you may feel outside of that is all you."

"What do you mean? I don't feel anything!"

"You're very cute in your denial." Waiting a beat, he continued, "It appears in order to start our new endeavor on the right foot I must confess a few omissions of my own."

Sookie straightened up as she waited to hear what he had to say next. She didn't like being lied to. They were about to embark on a potentially dangerous mission and now she had to question her trust and, in doing so, wondered if she could continue on with him by her side. Nevertheless, she needed to hear what he had to say, so she motioned for him to continue.

Keeping his eyes on her, he said, "My blood. There are a few other side effects which I neglected to share. Yes, I told you of the increased libido and there are the dreams, but I failed to tell you that I could now feel your emotions. And I can also sense your location."

Sookie stood to gain her distance from Eric. Her anger was percolating under the surface, washing over her, and she was ready to blow. She felt manipulated and lied to, and she didn't like it one bit. She started to pace back and forth as she tried to decide what she was going to do.

To his credit, Eric said nothing and he made no motion to console her or to explain himself. He remained in his sitting position watching the wave of anger pour over her. He also couldn't help but notice the lovely shade of red she turned, but he decided that was one secret he needed to keep.

After several minutes, Sookie finally stopped her pacing. She pinned him with her eyes and spat, "Eric Northman, you're a fucking a-hole! And I should just walk out of here and never look back, but I need to know the truth about who and what I am and it appears that I'll need you to do it. So I'm telling you now that if you ever lie to me again, directly or indirectly, you better pray that I NEVER find out. Cause if I do, I swear to God I will wait until daylight and I will track you down and I will stake your ass. And since I'm no killer AND I am a lady, I DO MEAN ASS! Now I'd like for you to leave, if you please. I need to calm down and I can't do it looking at your mug."

Eric noticed a glow of her fingertips as Sookie took him to task, but again said nothing. He rose, nodded his acknowledgment, and left the room. He met Godric outside in the hallway.

"So I take you heard everything?"

"Yes, I dare say a human would've heard it. She is quite angry with you. I don't blame her, but I also don't blame you. I understand you've only just met and it is not our way to be forthcoming with our gifts and vulnerabilities, especially not to a stranger. But, things have changed now and you have been warned. You are now on equal footing. I would suggest you keep it so."

Eric silently agreed. Several minutes passed between them when Godric asked, "She is quite something when she's angry isn't she?"

Eric smiled as he agreed, "Yes…Yes, she is."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I was a bit unsure of this chapter, so I do hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I do appreciate the comments. It lets me know I'm on the right track. :) Also, this is unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes.

 _Chapter 10_

 _Eric silently agreed. Several minutes passed between them when Godric asked, "She is quite something when she's angry isn't she?"_

 _Eric smiled as he agreed, "Yes…Yes, she is."_

Chapter 11

Sookie plopped down on the couch when Eric left the room. She was off balance and she had to work to center herself. There was so much to process, but hearing Eric's lies had really angered her. Her anger was also fueled by the thought of this huge secret in her family history. She didn't know who knew what or how much, but it seemed that her beloved Gran knew something. If Gran knew that she had telepathy as a child, why hadn't she said anything as Sookie grew older. She had wished Gran had told her. Tears started to gently fall.

"Why Gran? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave me to find out by myself?" The soft whispers continued through her hushed cries. "I don't know what to do now, Gran. I wished you would've told me." Sookie sat in silence trying to make sense of things. Finally, with one last sniffle and a wipe of her eyes, Sookie took a long, shaky breath. There was an ache in her heart for the secrets kept from her by the people she loved, but she also knew that she couldn't spend a lot of time thinking about it now. She had things to do. She was going to find this Niall person. She was going to find her answers and then, after she found the truth, she would allow herself to fully cry.

She rose from the sofa and found the bathroom. She wanted to put herself together before she went to find Eric and Godric. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could only shake her head. How could she possibly be so special? It was plainly lost on her, but, if it was true and she had some kind of magic, she would commit. She would work with Eric and Godric to develop them. Splashing some water on her tear-stained face, she freshened up. Knowing that the vampires probably heard her cry, she decided that she'd hold her head high and get straight to business. Straightening her spine and standing tall, she gave one last look in the mirror before she headed to the door to the hallway.

Opening the door, she peered into the hallway and saw both Eric and Godric quietly leaning against the wall. "Y'all can come in now. I'm ready to talk."

Sookie was all business as the vampires followed her back into the living area of the room. Eric could feel her determination and it peaked his curiosity. He had not only heard her tears, but he had felt her pain. Yet, here she was strong and purposeful. He watched her as she moved around the room and he was impressed at how she held her head high. This girl was resilient. She took everything that came at her and still she remained standing. Sookie was full of all kinds of unknown strength and Eric was more and more intrigued.

Both men allowed Sookie to set the tone. They said nothing and waited for her to begin.

"I've made up my mind. There are things I need to know and in order to do that I need to see about these…'gifts'. So I'll follow your lead. Godric, what do you want me to do?"

Godric slowly approached her. "Sookie, I understand how overwhelming all of this is for you and I admire how well you have absorbed all that you've learned in such a short period of time. I promise I will help you through this, as will Eric. If you are ready, I would like to start with a small test — a test to see what you may already manifest."

"Um…okay. I'm ready, I think. Where do we start?"

"May I?" Godric reached for her hand. Sookie nodded and put her hand in his and let him lead her to a chair across from the sofa. "Please sit and let us talk first. I understand from Eric that during your earlier discussion, as you were laying out your ground rules, that your fingers began to glow."

"What? No, I don't remember anything like that. That can't be true."

Eric spoke up, "Yes, Sookie. It is true. You were quite angry and as your anger grew, I could see your fingers starting to have a faint glow. I think it is tied to your emotions. I…well, rather we think that is how we should begin the test. You tap into your emotions and we can see if you're able to display anything supernatural."

"Eric is correct. It is not surprising that with the strong expression of emotion that barriers are often removed. You might say that the shields come down, therefore, it may be possible for any powers that lay dormant to be released."

"Soooo, you guys are saying if I let my emotions go that whatever powers I might have will show up. I have a question then. If I just let go and am in the throes of…whatever you call it, how do I know I won't hurt someone…or hurt you? What if I can't control it? I mean of all the things you've talked about, I'm afraid about the light. You say my fingers glowed. What if I point them at one of you? I don't want to hurt anyone…not anyone who doesn't need hurtin' anyway."

Godric thought for a moment. "I understand your concern and you are wise to consider such things. The goal is to first expose the power and then once it's revealed, we can work on your control of it. I do think the light should be our first test since it appears you've already accessed it. Based on what Eric has said, it appeared at the height of your anger this evening. And remember Sookie, Eric and I are very old, which means we have extraordinary reflexes. I'm sure we can stay out of your line of fire.", he reassured her.

"Oohkay. if you say so. How do we go about this?"

Studying the room and their situation, Godric considered their approach. He knew Eric would have to be a part of the test, too, but he didn't want to start with her anger for him. It was already proven that he could make her mad enough for the light to materialize, so he wanted to save Eric for a different test. He decided he would start with her family. It was clear Sookie had a sensitivity to being lied to so he would leverage her heritage. He didn't want to be cruel, but he wanted her to show just a little spark. More importantly, he needed her to see the spark. He needed her to accept who she was, as that would be the foundation for her being able to control her powers, and seeing the evidence of her magic would go a long way towards that end.

Softly he began, "Sookie, I would like you to think back to your family. Think about your Gran and what she might have known about you and what she most likely kept from you. Take a minute and tell me how you feel. I need you to dig deep and allow yourself to go to the place that hurts."

Sookie stiffened as she heard Godric's words. She had pushed her hurt away and wasn't thrilled at the idea of going back to that place, but she closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and let go. She thought about the last 24 hours and the events swirled in her head. Her Gran, she knew something was different about her, but never having told her anything. Sookie was left to deal with all of this news by herself. It was hard not to feel hurt by being left in the dark. This was a secret that should've been revealed by the person who loved her, by the person she trusted most in the world. Loved ones shouldn't lie to each other, she thought.

The more Sookie thought about it the angrier she got. Her heart started to beat faster and a slight blush started to creep over her skin. Her parents — they must have known. Did that explain the distance she felt from them before they passed? She had been hurt as a child. She had wanted to feel the closeness that she imagined other children felt with their parents, but something was always a little off for her. She recalled the constant whispering and the sad looks. She remembered her Gran shushing them and then opening her arms for a warm embrace, and that thought angered her as much as she felt heartened by it.

Her thoughts than moved to Niall. She didn't know him, but she would find him. She would find out why he ruined her life. Why did he do this to her? Why her?

Sookie was deep in her thoughts and completely unaware of her physical surroundings. She heard the faint call of her name. "Sookie, do you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" Responding to the voice, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Godric's looking back at her.

"Sookie, you can hear me know. Look at your hands."

Looking down at her hands, she was stunned to see them filled with light. She attempted to rise from her seat as a wave of panic started to set in. She was scared and wanted to shake the light off. Tears began to well in her eyes.

Quickly seeing that she was ready to bolt, Eric stepped in and placed his hands on her face. "Look at me, Sookie. I have you. I promise, I have you. I won't let anything hurt you. Sookie, trust me."

Sookie relaxed into Eric's touch. The softness had returned to Eric's eyes and focusing on them calmed her as she slowly shed her anger. A single tear fell down her cheek and Eric softly brushed it away with his thumb. "Are you okay?", he asked. All she could do was nod into his hands. She closed her eyes and leaned further into him. "Sookie, open your eyes. I need you to see." Taking a breath, she slowly opened her eyes. "Look Sookie. Look at your hands." Eric released her face as she looked down and saw that a soft glow remained in her hands. Looking closely, she marveled at the beauty of the light.

Godric's voice broke through the silence. "Sookie, concentrate on the light. Think only of the light. Good. Good. Now, try to make the light brighter. See it in your mind. See the colors become more vibrant. See it become brighter and bigger in your hands. There. That's it. Focus only on the light." She had done what Godric asked and was now in awe of her own power.

Continuing, he directed, "Now, think of the light getting smaller. See the colors become more muted. See how it softens and becomes smaller in your hands. That's good. You're doing great, Sookie. Now I want you to try visualize in your mind the light absorbing completely into your hands. Let it disappear. Let it become one with you." And with Godric's last instruction, the light was gone.

Blinking several times, her attention was drawn back to the hotel room. She was amazed and excited at what had just happened. She looked around to find both Eric and Godric staring back at her. "Oh my god. I can't believe that happened."

"That didn't just happen, Sookie. You controlled it. That was you, little one."

Eric added, "Sookie, you were amazing." He could feel her excitement. He had felt her pain earlier and he didn't like it. He much preferred these feelings and he now wanted to ensure that she experienced many more of them.

Exuberance still flowing through her body, Sookie stood. She had too much energy and needed to move, however, she was a little unsteady and grabbed for Eric. He quickly moved closer to her and helped her regain her balance. Once steadied, she started to pace the room again. "So when can we do that again? Are there other tests we can do? "

Godric smiled, "I think we should wait. It's been a long night and trying again so soon would be draining. The sun will be up in a few hours. I think it best if you got some rest and we can start again tomorrow. I would like you to take a little more of Eric's blood if you're okay with that. This was a taxing experience for you and his blood will regenerate any part of your body that was weakened during that exercise. It might also help awaken any other magics you may have. I know we've established that there's a connection between you and Eric and that some type of power transferred between the two of you prior you taking his blood, but the light did not manifest until after you took his blood. It may be the same for others.

"I don't know if I could sleep now, I'm so excited, but I can try. I'm anxious to learn more…to try more."

"And Eric's blood? Do you agree? Would you take more of his blood?"

Looking at Eric, seeing his face, and remembering how he had helped her through her panic, she agreed, "Yes, I'll do it. How?"

Godric smiled, "Why don't I see what I can do about getting a bigger room. I can see we're going to need more bedrooms now that we're all together. Eric, I leave it to you." And with that Godric was gone.

Sookie looked down at her feet and said, "Soooo. This feels awkward. How 'bout we get this over with?"

"But of course. Your wish is but my command, dear Sookie. Why don't we sit on the sofa. Come….sit." Eric sat and padded the space next to him. "I promise I won't bite. It appears that _you_ will be the only one doing the biting."

Sookie wanted to wipe the smirk off of Eric's face.…or maybe slap was a more accurate description. He was definitely enjoying the current turn of events, but she wasn't exactly thrilled to be taking more of his blood. Granted the act itself was much more pleasurable than she would've ever guessed, but the dreams. She didn't know if she could take the dreams and she was worried this time because Godric would be there. It was embarrassing enough just with Eric.

Feeling her anxiety, Eric decided to pull back on the teasing. Once again, Eric's face soften, all lines slipping away from his face, as he held out his hand to guide her to the open space beside him. "I want you to feel comfortable, Sookie, so we can do the wrist as we've done before. So I'm going to bite and you'll need to begin to drink soon so the wound doesn't close. You let me know when you're ready and we'll begin."

"Hmmm….I don't know which part of you makes me more nervous, the lecherous you or the nice you."

"Ha…I wish I could help you with that, but I cannot. I can be both lecherous and nice. You, Sookie, make me want to be both."

"Aaah, let's get this over with before you say something that pisses me off. I wouldn't want to accidentally singe you."

They both smiled and Eric raised his wrist to bite. His fangs came down and they entered his skin. Sookie was fascinated as she watched intently. Subconsciously biting her lip, she couldn't help her curiosity thinking what it might be like to feel his fangs enter her skin. Would it hurt? It seemed like it must hurt, but she couldn't deny that there was something sensual about the thought. Brought out of her rumination by the sound of Eric clearing his throat, she jumped feeling slightly embarrassed by her previous thoughts. Avoiding his gaze, she focused on his wrist and opened her mouth. Her lips surrounded the wound and she began to drink, moaning with every pull. Once again, she couldn't get over how good he tasted, or how electric she felt as his blood moved through her body.

Eric wasn't unaffected, either. He, too, was mesmerized by Sookie's lips on his skin and the sounds emanating from her. He desperately wanted to scoop her up and crush his lips to hers, but he knew he could not. Despite the feelings coming from her, he was fairly confident that his attentions would eventually be unwelcome. He could not afford to succumb to the bloodlust. He had to maintain his control, for her sake and his own.

After several swallows, Eric pulled his wrist away. Sookie was so single-minded in her actions that she pushed forward attempting to reconnect. With a groan that was low and resonating deep within his chest, Eric said, "No, Sookie. No more. I don't think either one of us is prepared to deal with what might happen if you were to have more." He quickly moved away putting distance between them. It happened so fast that Sookie felt awkward and insecure. In that instant, she felt like she had done something wrong…that she had somehow offended Eric. "Stop Sookie. I can feel you. There is nothing to feel ashamed of. Drinking the blood can be a very sexual experience. I'm merely putting distance between us so neither one of us does something regrettable. Believe me when I tell you, I would love nothing more than to act on my impulses and on yours, but I'm sure you would not feel so charitable towards me in the morning." he finished with a crooked smile.

Still feeling embarrassed even with Eric's explanation, she stood from the sofa and distractingly brushed her hands down her clothes. "Right…I get it. Hm…wonder where Godric is? I'm beginning to feel tired and I'd like to go to bed."

Perfectly timed, Godric entered the room. "I have secured us another room — a larger suite with two bedrooms." Noticing the awkward silence between his two new roommates, he surmised that the blood exchange was completed.

"Two rooms?", Sookie questioned. "But there are three of us."

"Eric and I will share a room. You may have the other."

Godric handed Eric the key. "Eric, why don't you take Sookie to our new suite. Let her pick the room she feels comfortable in and she can settle in for the night. I need to pack my things, so I'll be along shortly. Sookie, it has been a pleasure meeting you. I do hope this night and our presence has not caused you undue distress. I look forward to seeing you again."

"It's been my pleasure, Godric. I want to thank you for helping me. It's been a tough night for sure, but I can't wait to get started again. Goodnight."

Eric lowered his head to Godric and lead Sookie out the door. Their new room was on the same floor, but down at the end of the hallway. Eric liked the new location, as it was close to the stairwell meaning it was close to an exit if they needed one. Once they entered the suite, Eric prompted her to choose her room. She really didn't have a preference since both rooms were quite good size each having 1 king size bed. She made her choice, but before retiring, she turned to Eric and said, "I want to thank you, Eric, for all you've done for me. I guess I'll see you a little later then. Um…you know I don't have any other clothes. Do you know if there is shop in this hotel? I really need to get a few things….toiletries, a toothbrush..you know personal items."

"I'd rather you not leave the room, Sookie. I'll call down and arrange for a dental kit, as well as soaps and the like. This hotel provides a catalog for shopping in the area since vampires are their primary clientele and the boutique hours don't always lend themselves to the hours we keep. Just pick what you'd like. There should be a number to call and they will deliver to you. Order food and beverage for yourself, as well. Do not worry about the cost. You are our guest."

"Thank you, again. I'll call in the morning." Standing there in silence, the awkwardness returned. All that was left to say was, "Goodnight, Eric." And he responded, "Goodnight, Sookie. Sleep well." She smiled in acknowledgment, turned, and went to her room.

She hadn't felt tired moments earlier, but now, looking at the big bed in front of her, she felt like she could sleep for a week. She made a quick trip to the en suite bathroom to freshen up best she could. After taking care of her personal needs, she moved to the bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in. Her head hit the pillow and it all felt so wonderful. She took one long breath, exhaled, and let sleep take her over.

Eric could hear Sookie's breathing even out and knew that she had finally fallen asleep. It had been a full evening and he marveled at how his seemingly innocent meeting of Sookie had turned into something so much different…so life altering. Thinking of his life reminded that he had other duties that required his attention. He had already made accommodations for his shifts at the hospital to be covered, but he had vampire responsibilities, as well, and those he could not ignore. He had phones calls to make before he retired.

Pulling out his phone, he made his call. "Yes, Sheriff?", the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Thalia, how are things this evening? Any trouble?"

"No, Sheriff. I have received notification that a new vampire has entered the area and wishes an audience with you. Outside of that, there have been no other requests and no other activity."

"Good. I don't have time to deal with the Queen's business, so I'm charging you with meeting this new vampire, finding out what his business is, and explaining _my_ rules. Any questions?"

"No. I understand. I will take care of it."

"Oh, and Thalia? What is this vampire's name?"

"William Compton, Sheriff."

"Very good…keep in touch." And with that Eric ended the call.

Eric was the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 in the State of Louisiana. There was a hierarchy among their kind and holding the position of Sheriff afforded him a level of autonomy that would elude him otherwise. He reported to the Queen, who then reported up through to The Authority.

Thalia was his Second and she ruled in his absence. She was older than he was, but had a propensity for volatility that needed to be channeled in a structured way and Eric provided that stability. She respected him. They had a long history together and they understood the needs of the other. She was a loner by nature and didn't much care for the company of anyone or anything. Eric allowed for this and let her disappear when she needed to. Through the course of their relationship, she had proven her loyalty to him. In fact, he was the only one she was loyal to.

His Queen was Sophie-Anne Leclerq and she was younger than him by half. She was fair and just and mostly left him to rule his area with little interference. He provided her with monthly reports, collected the appropriate tithes, and kept the peace. He gave her little reason to intrude in his business, both professional and personal.

The Authority was a more elusive ruling body and much about them remained unknown, other than they were the ultimate rulers of vampires. They set the political agenda and created the laws that they felt, in their learned opinion, would maintain the status quo and would protect the existence of their kind. If The Authority was considered elusive, then their leader was someone who was almost mythical in stature. He or she was extremely powerful and, rumor had it, they had the gift of sight. It was told that few ever received an audience, thus proliferating the mythology surrounding that position.

Godric entered the room moments after Eric finished his call with Thalia. "All is well in your area?"

"It's quiet. Thalia is managing well, as expected. She reports that a new vampire has entered my area, but she will take the meeting in my absence."

"Thalia….she is loyal, that one. I'm glad she has found a home with you. You could do no better than her as your Second."

"I know. Were it anyone else, I might feel the need to return. I don't like new vampires entering my area without interviewing them myself. We'll see what she reports after her meeting."

"Now that Sookie is asleep, tell me, my child, how do you feel about our current plight? I can sense that you are apprehensive about our journey, and I can also tell that you are unsure when it comes to our, Ms. Stackhouse. I know she intrigues you, and giving her your blood isn't going to clarify whatever feelings you may find you have for her."

"I can't deny that I feel connected to her and I have to admit that I felt it prior to giving her my blood. I have no idea what it means, but it does worry me somewhat. However, I will make efforts to remain focused on our mission. Whatever is between us must stay no more than just a thought. I cannot allow myself to act upon it, nor can I allow her to, either."

"Probably wise for now", Godric offered. "Let us sit and plan our next move. The sun will be rising soon, so we haven't much time."

Godric and Eric moved to sit at the table. They had much to discuss before sunrise. They needed to be prepared when Sookie awoke. They needed to test her abilities further and, most importantly, they needed to take their first step in their quest to find Niall.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the time between chapters Some things just flow better than others. Thanks for taking the time to read. Please enjoy!

 _Previous in Chapter 11_

 _Godric and Eric moved to sit at the table. They had much to discuss before sunrise. They needed to be prepared when Sookie awoke. They needed to test her abilities further and, most importantly, they needed to take their first step in their quest to find Niall._

Chapter 12

Sookie was restless. Sleeping soundly for the better part of the day, she started to toss and turn. Someone was coming for her and she was scared. However, something niggled at her, prompting her to get out of bed. Walking slowly through a door, she searched all around trying to catch a glimpse of her would-be pursuer. It took several moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and when they did, she didn't recognize anything. It was a large room with very little furniture. The walls were adorned with beautiful paintings and stained glass that reflected beams of light cascading to the floor in front of her. She was in awe of the beauty that surrounded her. It called to her and she felt compelled to respond. Advancing, she was no longer concerned about the threat she had felt earlier. She continued her steps forward, focused solely on the chair that sat at the edge of a tiered landing. Climbing the steps until she was within reaching distance, she extended her arm to touch the inlay that decorated the back of the chair. Just as her fingers grazed the wood, she was startled by a voice.

"Hello Sookie. I'm so glad you came."

"Wha..who are you? What do you want?" Sookie replied as she turned toward the voice withdrawing her hand.

"I merely wanted to meet you, my dear. It has been so very long…so…very…long. I must say you are quite beautiful…more than I could've imagined, but I see the similarities of those who came before you. I should think you would make them very proud."

"I asked who are you?" Sookie said, as she began to inch her way down the steps and towards the door from which she came.

"Oh, how rude of me. Please accept my apology. I sometimes forget my manners, or at least that is what my Lily says.", he said with a wink and smile.

"You still haven't told me who you are," Sookie insisted.

"Why I am Niall. I understand that you are looking for me….and here I am," he said with the softest of chuckles, "Now come closer. Let me have a look at you. Yes…yes, I see the spark. Come closer. I promise you have nothing to fear from me."

Sookie altered her direction so that she moved in Niall's direction. He extended his hand and waved her on. "Ah, yes, my dear. Come see me."

As she got closer, an uneasiness began to overtake her. A voice inside her head was telling her not to touch. She began to stall in her approach until she came to a final stop…just out of Niall's reach. "I see. You have had the vampire's blood. Hm…not unexpected, but earlier than I had predicted. He calls to you."

"Predicted?! What is that suppose to mean? And how do you know about", she paused, "about Eric and his blood?"

"Oh, my dear Sookie, we will have to leave that for another day, I'm afraid. I sense your vampire coming for you. I shall take my leave….but we will meet again, my great granddaughter."

Confused, Sookie didn't want to leave. She began grabbing for him, fighting with everything she had to stay, but the darkness soon engulfed her. She next found herself thrashing about in her bed with Eric looming over her, his hands securing her by her shoulders.

"Sookie, I'm here. It's just me. I've got you. Sookie, look at me….it's Eric."

Sookie finally oriented herself to her room and to Eric. As she looked up at him, she began to cry. "Oh, Eric. I saw him. He was here, or I was there. I don't know. But I saw him and he spoke to me. And the things he said. He seemed so nice," she rambled.

"Sshhhhh…..it's okay. I've got you. Sookie, I've got you." Eric said as he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. She instinctively reciprocated, holding him tightly and crying into this chest. After a few moments, Eric shifted lifting her completely out of bed and placing her in his lap. She didn't fight him and felt safe and relaxed in his arms. A few minutes later, her cries turned to sniffles as she held him tight.

When she had quieted down, Eric finally asked, "Sookie, who did you see? Can you tell me what you dreamed of?"

Loosening her grip, she looked up, "Dream? God, it felt so real. He felt so real. I can't believe it was just a dream."

"Sookie, who are you talking about? What did you see?"

"Niall….I saw Niall. And he was beautiful and kind. I wanted to stay there with him." And with that, a low guttural growl escaped and Eric's arms tightened around her. The thought of someone coaxing Sookie to leave him pissed him off and he couldn't help the anger that he radiated.

"No! No, he wasn't going to hurt me. Eric….Eric, listen…he called me his great granddaughter. God, I'm so confused. I don't know what any of this means….if it's even real. But…but, it felt so real," and a few more tears began to fall jolting Eric from the possessive posture he'd taken. He shifted again and pulled her closer running his hands up and down her back to soothe her.

Looking up, Eric spied Godric in the doorway. Godric had heard all that Sookie has shared of her dream, which left him with much to consider. 'Niall…Sookie's great grandfather', he thought. He would need to have Sookie recount what she could remember about her dream, but first, he would allow her time….allow _them_ time to comfort each other.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Sookie looked up at Eric and asked, "Do you really think Niall is my great grandfather?"

Eric didn't know how to answer. She had, most definitely, been dreaming, but Sookie was special. It had already been established that she carried the light of the Fae, and he and Godric had suspected that there was a hint of telepathy in her childhood. Could she also have the gift of sight, he wondered? No, that's not what had happened. Thinking to what Sookie said, it was more like she broke through to another plane. If that was the case, was it her doing or was it Niall's?

The thought of it unsettled him. He didn't like the idea of Sookie leaving him and he could barely contain himself thinking that Niall would come and spirit her away. But Niall did come to her and it would require him to be much more vigilant.

"Eric, where'd you go? I know you heard me…you and your vampire hearing and all. "

"I was considering your question. I don't know whether or not Niall is your great grandfather. He could very well be saying that in order to snatch you away," Eric considered his next words, " but he could also be telling the truth. You could be his great granddaughter. At this point, I would not discount anything."

Sookie had nothing more to say. What could she say? She, quite possibly, just discovered she had a great grandfather. There was so much she needed to process, so much planning to be done, and none of it could be done in the lap of Eric Northman. Well, maybe it could, but she couldn't concentrate. "Hey, I'm gonna get up and take a shower. I feel pretty grungy after all of that, and you probably need to get cleaned up too, since I kinda leaked all over you." she said shyly avoiding his eyes. She could feel his embrace loosen and, as she moved to get up, she couldn't help but take one little discreet sniff. She hadn't noticed earlier during all of her tears, but as he held her afterwards, she had noticed how good he smelled. It was a soothing smell, reminiscent of his sandlewood-scented toiletries of her dream. Quickly, she jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Walking through the door, she quickly turned and said, "Thank you, Eric. Thank you for taking care of me." And then she was gone.

Eric just sat there on Sookie's bed as he heard the water start to fall in the shower. 'What the hell just happened', he thought. Yes, he had already given consideration to the content of Sookie's dreams and what ramifications lay ahead if they were true, but he was alarmed at how he felt — how she made him feel.

He had awakened to the turmoil that ran through her body and her mind and his immediate inclination was to go to her. He had no other thought than that. It was beautifully simple, really. She needed him and he went to her. Nothing else mattered.

Walking from Sookie's room to the common area, Eric encountered Godric.

"So Niall is Sookie's great grandfather. That is surprising, but oddly not at the same time."

"So you think her dream was true? That Niall came to her in her dream?", Eric questioned.

"I do."

Eric's fangs snapped down. "I don't like it. If he can penetrate her dreams, it makes me question what else he can do."

"Put your fangs away", Godric sighed. "If she is, indeed, his kin, then they, too, have a connection. The strength of its hold on her remains a question, but it needs to be explored. We will have to tread carefully, however. And we shall start once Sookie joins us. She needs to share every detail of her dream and of Niall. That will give us a good bit of information. And you, my dear child, cannot allow your jealousies to get in the way."

"Jealous? Pft! Hardly. I do not get jealous…of anyone or anything. My reaction is merely one of caution. I don't like the idea of being vulnerable."

"As you say, Eric. It appears I misspoke. I can see now that your strong reaction has nothing to do with Sookie", Godric said minus an ounce of conviction.

"Godric, I'm telling you I feel nothing for Sookie Stackhouse and my concern is for my own well-being, as well as yours."

Eric was so caught up in his denials, that he was unaware that Sookie was standing at the threshold. Hearing everything that he said, she turned and closed the door attempting to lock out the world she'd been thrust into and the pain that filled her heart.

Realizing what she must have heard, he moved towards her door, but Godric stopped him. "No, let me see to her. Look within, I'm sure you can sense how she must feel. I would give her time. You must remember, she is young and she is new to our world. And, most importantly, she is unprepared to deal with the myriad of discoveries that have been revealed to her in such a short time. Any of this would be enough to incapacitate your average human, but our Sookie is strong. You would do well not to forget that, Eric. You deny what you feel for the girl. I know it and so do you. I fear you may come to regret that."

Godric left him to contemplate his words and moved to knock on Sookie's door.

Sookie felt refreshed after her shower. The warm water was soothing and the shower gave her time to collect her thoughts. She had learned so much over the past few days and now she discovered that she might have a great grandfather….a living great grandfather. The thought excited her. Jason was her only living relative and it had been just them for so many years. But now, now they might have someone else in their life. She couldn't help feeling happy that it might be true.

The dream and her response to it had distracted her from doing the shopping she had planned, so she put on the clothes from the night before anticipating that she could pick up a few things during the evening. Opening the door to her room, she heard Eric and Godric talking and was just in time to hear Eric share his true feelings. Crushed….in an instant.

He had comforted her in her time of need. He had acted as though he really cared for her, and she trusted him. Had it all been a lie? Was it a ploy to gain her trust so he could use her for his own benefit? Her heart broke at the thought. She couldn't deny that a part of her had hoped that he did care, but she had to face the truth – the truth of his own words. And with that, she let one last tear fall and she closed the door.

Moments later, she heard the knock on the door. "Sookie?" Godric asked, "May I come in?"

She gave no response. She didn't want to talk. In her mind, there was nothing more that needed to be said. She knew the truth now.

"Sookie, please? I would very much like to speak with you, if you would allow it. I know you heard Eric a few moments ago, but I can assure you, he was not being truthful." Eric side-eyed Godric when he heard that statement and Godric returned his glare.

Maintaining his glare, Godric continued, "Eric does not always think before he speaks, especially when he is confused. If you would let me in, I would be happy to explain. If it would make you feel more comfortable, Eric is leaving…you could come out and we can talk." And with that Eric took his cue and left.

"I don't think there's anything more to say. I think _he_ pretty much summed things up for me nice and tidy."

"Sookie, my dear, I would much rather speak to you face-to-face, than through the door. What can I say or do to make you feel comfortable to come out?"

Taking several minutes to think things through, she decided she could speak with Godric, but she very clearly did not want to see Eric. "If Eric is gone, I'll come out. Promise me."

"He is gone. I swear it."

Sookie moved towards the door and cracked it open to see Godric's face greeting her on the other side. He broke a small smile when their eyes met and she returned it. Despite the smile, she was still full of trepidation. She had allowed herself to be vulnerable and trusting and she wasn't willing to go there again anytime soon.

"Come. Sit with me and I'll explain. I can sense you're hurt by his words, but I assure you, he did not mean them."

"Hm…how can you be so sure? He sounded pretty damn sure to me."

"Sookie, you are so, so young and inexperienced in the supernatural world. Supernatural creatures have many of the characteristics of humans, except they are exponentially heightened. Vampires, in particular, are jealous, possessive creatures, and they are this, even as they fight to control the emotions that they so eagerly deny. You see, Eric fights his emotions. I dare say he would argue that he has any, but you've seen them, haven't you? That is not a lie, but he feels compelled to hide from them."

"I don't understand. And I can't trust what the truth is."

"Sookie, if you wouldn't mind, think about living as long as he has — one thousand years. One thousand years to travel to the most exotic places. One thousand years to see and discover amazing and wondrous things. One thousand years to see the world change all around you even when you don't. And one thousand years of loss. One thousand years to feel the pain of connecting to someone or something and then losing it. Grief is an unpleasant and tragic experience in the short life of a human. Can you imagine hundreds of years of that….repeating over and over and over again? I think you can imagine the reluctance of someone like Eric to allow himself to feel." Weighing his next words, he said, "Yet, he does feel. No matter how hard he tries to run from them and diminish them, he feels so fully and so deeply. "

"I get it. I get why he's the way he is, but I don't know what that has to do with me."

"My dear Sookie, Eric said those things in his attempt to deny his feelings….his feelings for you."

Stunned, Sookie sat in silence. "I don't know Godric. He sounded pretty convincing to me and, frankly, if he's working that hard to convince himself, then I got nothing for him. My life has been turned upside down. I've learned things about myself that are pretty damn near unbelievable. So forgive me if I don't have much trust left. If Eric can't deal with his emotions…for me or whatever, then that's his problem. I know we have to work together and I want the truth, so I'll get over it. I appreciate all you've done…and Eric, too. For that I'll be grateful, but please don't feel offended if I try to keep my distance, emotionally. I..I…I don't think I could bear to get my heart broken…not like that, anyway."

"I do understand and no offense will be taken. Good…we shall work together, but I would caution you in being too ardent in protecting your heart. You may miss out on something surprising, miraculous even. Now, we have some shopping to do. Then you must tell me about your dream….all the details. Leave nothing out. "

Sookie smiled. She couldn't help wanting to protect her heart, especially since she knew it would be too easy for her to fall for Eric. She was determined. She would not allow herself to become too attached to him. She could see nothing but heartache in her future, so it seemed best to avoid it all together. She did appreciate Godric and his attempt to explain Eric to her. It gave her a different perspective, but she had bigger issues to deal with and those would be her focus.

Rising from her seat, she moved to give Godric a hug. "Thank you. You've been very kind and I really appreciate it. So…food and clothes first and then the dream. Sounds like a plan. I guess we should go find Eric, huh?"

"You're most welcome, and yes, I would guess he is sulking in the shadows somewhere. Let us go save the unfortunate souls who cross his path, shall we?", he said with a wink and a smile.

"Ha…yes, let's." Sookie chuckled.

AN: Sorry for the time between chapters Some things just flow better than others. Thanks for taking the time to read. Please enjoy!


End file.
